


Broken Laptops and Ocular Implants

by kakashizgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Beaches, Blackmail, Blood, Brothers, Cousin Incest, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Drama, Fights, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sibling Incest, True Love, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashizgirl/pseuds/kakashizgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon moving in with his brother while he attends university, and through an odd chain of events the brothers wind up fucking.  Sasuke is elated while Itachi is beside himself.  Can their newfound relationship survive some pretty insurmountable odds?  Ongoing, WIP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sasuke breathed in the chilly autumn air and smiled a rare smile. He enjoyed the way it felt when it expanded his lungs--clear and cool against the warm insides of his chest reminding him that October was upon them and was indeed his favorite time of year. He was busy making his way home from school that day, and since the first week of September, home had been his brother Itachi's apartment.

He rushed up the stairwell leading to his nii-san’s apartment. Fishing in his pocket for the shiny new key that Itachi recently had cut for him, he pushed it into the lock and swung the door open, peering into the dark apartment. "Nii-san, I'm home?" he called out more like a question as to whether Itachi was actually there or not rather than announcing his arrival home from school. Quietness answered him.

"Itachi?" he called out again before making his way down the hallway toward his brother's study. He could see the soft ghosting of incandescent light that shone from the doorway to the left at the end of the corridor. As he came closer, he could hear the deep timbre of Itachi’s voice, speaking with hushed tones. He thought momentarily that the sound reminded him of the warm blanket he used to sleep with when he was small; it was a sound that comforted him and made him feel altogether safe. With that, Sasuke concluded that Itachi was on the telephone, as he often was in the evening, speaking with one of the heads of Uchiha Optics. Itachi was busy working his way up the corporate ladder in their father's business while Sasuke attended college classes at Konoha University. 

"Nii-san?" he pushed the door open cautiously, and peering around the facing, finally laid eyes on his brother. He felt warm all over. Seeing Itachi sitting there made his whole day finally feel complete, but when his brother flashed him a sincere smile that was reserved solely for his otouto, he felt like the day's worth had expanded sevenfold. Itachi placed a long slender forefinger delicately against his fading smile as if to motion for Sasuke to keep quiet until he was off the telephone.

Sasuke understood and nodded in compliance as he lowered the heavy book bag from his shoulder onto the immaculate white carpeting that graced the floors of most of Itachi's apartment aside from the common rooms, which were dressed with the finest warm teakwood money could buy. He stretched his arms over his head then way out, arching his back in the process trying to get the kinks out. Kinks that came along with toting the cumbersome backpack around KU campus all day… kinks that came with putting up with a certain blonde dumbass for the better part of the day… and kinks that came from trying his dead level best to keep his grades to the standards that his parents expected, and those expectations were for his to mirror Itachi’s achievements. 

Itachi continued to speak softly to whoever was on the other end of the line without missing a beat, but if Sasuke had been paying closer attention, he might have caught the coruscation in his brother's dark eyes as he watched his otouto stretching and bowing his body so that his smoothly muscled chest and abdomen were accentuated against the faded red henley that he wore.

If Sasuke had paid closer attention to his brother's mannerisms for the past several years, he might have known that Itachi bore an unnatural affection for him and that he longed to touch him and feel him in ways that brothers never should touch or feel one another. But Sasuke never read any more into Itachi's brotherly propensity than what was expected. It was surely true that Sasuke loved Itachi more than any brother could possibly love their other sibling and he had the utmost respect and admiration for the older man... but to say that it went any further than that would have indeed been misconjecture. 

Sasuke took a seat on the long sofa that ran along the wall across from Itachi’s heavy wood desk and stretched out his long lean legs the length of the couch. It wasn’t long before he was fast asleep. 

It also wasn’t long before Itachi was off the phone and standing over him, quietly viewing his baby brother with shameless interest. His gaze traveled once over the lithe figure, and moved back to focus on the face of his angelic looking brother. Itachi mused how Sasuke actually looked sweet when he was sleeping, quite the contrast to his fierce look he had during the waking hours. 

Eyes that had now fallen closed with dark lashes kissing cheeks that Itachi assumed wore the faintest hint of pink because the day had been so windy, thus making Sasuke’s sensitive skin slightly chaffed. He paused for a moment wondering why such a notion seemed profoundly endearing to him but shrugged it off in exchange for examining Sasuke’s full soft lips, slack and at peace now, looking entirely too kissable for their own good, and the elder marveled momentarily as to why Sasuke didn’t have a girlfriend yet. Sure there had been the fan girls from his youth, but nothing ever seemed to faze Sasuke in that section of his life, and that much remained an enigma to the taller Uchiha. 

His stare traveled further down to a neck tilted backwards only a little, but just enough to expose the pale throat, and Itachi smiled as he noticed that he could see the faint thrum of his baby brother’s pulse just beneath the lucid skin that covered the tendons in his neck. Down his eyes moved over the tiny placard of small worn wood buttons that adorned the shirt and he gasped, biting his lip to quiet his breathing that he noticed was starting to accelerate just a bit. Sasuke’s shirt had ridden up as he had lay down on the couch, and thank the gods in heaven, he hadn’t bothered to push it back down. That tiny wardrobe malfunction allowed Itachi’s eyes access to a site that he realized he hadn’t seen in a good while. Sasuke’s stomach. 

He felt his heart rate quicken as his gaze lingered along the dark trail of pubic hair that disappeared into Sasuke’s jeans; the way that it contrasted against the milky white skin of his abdomen looked decidedly edible and Itachi let his eyes rest a bit longer on the bulge in the boy’s pants before he shook his thoughts away and left the room in as much of a dignified rush as he could. He needed a shower. But more than that he needed some relief from the discomfort of the way his cock was pressing its thick head unforgivingly against the front of his own black trousers. He mentally cursed himself. This just from looking at his little brother sleeping in his study. You sick fuck! his conscience cursed at him… Oh but wouldn’t you love to pound his pretty ass?… the darker portion of his psyche hummed seductively to him. Itachi knew that both were correct.

~ ~ ~

Sasuke’s eyes fluttered open and dark hues searched the room as his mind, still groggy from sleep, tried hard to wrap itself around where he was exactly. The room was dark, with only the soft glow of the lights of town twinkling in the distance from the third story window that graced one entire wall of Itachi’s office. Yes, now he remembered. He had fallen asleep on his brother’s couch while he was waiting for him to get off the telephone earlier. 

Now would probably be a good time to find Itachi, though from the looks of things, it was late and his dark haired nii-san had already gone to bed. The thought formed a slight twinge in Sasuke’s heart. He had wanted to talk to Itachi before bedtime. It wasn’t really about anything in particular; he just enjoyed talking with him. Itachi was full of wisdom, and his sense of humor made Sasuke feel happy, even when he’d had a bad day. Yes, he was excessively happy to be given the opportunity to stay with Itachi while he was attending KU. Things really couldn’t get any better in his life... or so he thought.

~ ~ ~

“Onii-chan?” he whispered as he pushed opened the door to his brother’s bedroom. He inhaled deeply but silently and smiled. Itachi’s scent was heavy in the air. Yes, there was the fine designer fragrance he always wore, but more than that, in the underlying more serious notes, there was Itachi, and his smell was to Sasuke like breathing in some tangible security and comfort. 

“Niisan~ you left me sleeping…” he whispered as he approached the bed where he could vaguely make out Itachi’s sleeping form in the rumple of white sheets. As he came closer and his eyes gently dilated in response to the darkness, his eyes fell on the smooth skin of Itachi’s back, the long black ponytail affixed at the base of his neck, hung placidly down his shoulders perpendicular to his spine rather than its usual parallelism and puddled contrastingly on the sheets. 

Sasuke’s slender fingers reached out and lightly stroked over Itachi’s bicep, and it was met with Itachi’s other hand, loosely gripping it, tugging gently as if to coax Sasuke to sit down. “Hnnnn…” he murmured drowsily. “Sorry, Sasuke…”

“It’s okay. Oh shi…”

Just then a soft blue flash lit up the room momentarily and thunder rumbled in the distance. Sasuke hadn’t realized there were storms approaching and Itachi hadn’t bothered to tell him if he was aware of it. Perhaps this was one of those small but severe isolated storms that Konoha was known for at this time of year. 

“…shit,” Sasuke cursed faintly.

But Itachi, even in his sleep-hazed consciousness knew the scenario and how it would play out. Sasuke had been apprehensive about storms for most of his life, and it had always been Itachi’s bed that he ran to whenever typhoons approached, not Mikoto and Fugaku’s. 

“Come~” Itachi muttered lazily as he moved over in his bed making room for Sasuke to snuggle into the warm imprint that his body had left there on the mattress, not even giving Sasuke a chance to ask if he could sleep with his brother. 

He tugged off his jeans and kicked them to the side, keeping the soft worn-cotton henley shirt and boxers on, before climbing directly into Itachi’s bed. He would have died of embarrassment if Naruto or any of the others from school found out he did such a thing. But no one understood the bond that he and Itachi shared… and just then, Sasuke wasn’t even sure that he understood it himself. Was it really normal to get ‘this much’ comfort from the warmth of your brother’s body? 

He nestled in closer, turning so that his back was pressed against Itachi’s front in a spooning position with him, and Sasuke smiled weakly as he felt a strong arm drape over his waist, pulling his slender body in tightly.   
Itachi buried his face the wild mess that was his otouto’s midnight black hair, likewise breathing in his scent, and finding comfort in the act, maybe even more than Sasuke did.

~ ~ ~ 

The day dawned dreary and rainy, evidence that the storm hadn’t just been an isolated incident, but had ushered in some rather nasty weather for Konoha. Sasuke vaguely heard Itachi’s alarm go off, beckoning him for work, but he really hated it when his brother untangled himself from their non-sibling style embrace and rolled out of bed taking with him the warmth of his flesh and the limbs which had held him all night long. 

“Don’t go…” he murmured sleepily, barely opening his eyes and turning in Itachi’s direction so that he could indeed see his brother’s gorgeous silhouette against the backdrop of the charcoal gray skies. The windows in Itachi’s bedroom were the same as the ones in his study and covered the expanse of the north wall of his apartment and Sasuke could see the dark sky had painted a rather monotonous looking portrait across one whole side of the room.   
He wished Itachi would draw the drapes and climb back into bed with him. He could skip morning classes and Itachi could call in sick for work. His mind wandered aimlessly for a moment before his brother, rubbed the sleep from his eyes and reached for his cell phone, checking to see if there were any messages in the night while he was sleeping. 

Sasuke heard a hissed “f-f-fuck” slither from Itachi’s lips but kept his eyes closed, figuring it was some sort of bad news. Itachi sighed heavily. “I was half considering staying in bed, because the weather is so shit, but it looks like Father has called an emergency meeting with the Board of Directors… at seven thirty a.m.,” Itachi breathed an agitated groan and Sasuke felt a pang in his chest. Itachi had been going to keep cuddling him after all… fuck life and all of its responsibilities, he thought sardonically to himself as he tried his best to snuggle up to Itachi’s pillow, breathing in that inviting scent again. 

Sasuke heard the shower turn on momentarily and drifted back to sleep, knowing that Itachi would emerge from the bathroom looking like a million dollars wearing a suit.

~ ~ ~

“Otouto.”

Sasuke stirred in his sleep. The voice was rousing him and a warm palm smoothed up and down his arm, giving him a slight jostle in an attempt to wake him.

“Otouto, get up. Time for me to leave… time for you to get ready for class.”

“Tch… can we call in … dead?”

“No, Sasuke. Up now. I’ve got to get moving. I need to be at the office in fifteen minutes, and you need to be up getting ready.” Itachi’s voice carried that underlying warning tone that told Sasuke there wasn’t going to be any argument.

Sasuke groaned and sat up in his brother’s bed, rubbing his eyes, his hair all awry. “Hmkay.”

“Good boy.” 

Sasuke scowled at Itachi. He was wearing a black suit with a blood red shirt and a black tie. He did look like a million dollars. His hair was impeccably pulled back with side layers left out purposely; he was clean and smelled like something dark and sweet, and Sasuke was jealous of the way his brother always looked immaculate and perfect, never a hair out of place… and his presence… well it was nothing short of god-like. He could only imagine how proud their Father really was of his eldest son. 

“Have a good day at work…” he offered insipidly.

Itachi smiled softly and reached out to ruffle his hair. “You have a good day at school. I’ll see you this evening okay?”

“Okay.”

~ ~ ~

As it turned out, Sasuke hadn’t had a good day at school. For starters he had forgotten to carry his umbrella with him because the rain had teasingly slacked up right around the time he had to walk to school, but by the end of his final class at three-forty-five, the bottom had once again seemed to have literally dropped out of the sky and what was coming down was nothing short of torrential. 

Furthermore, he realized that he had a paper due tomorrow that he hadn’t even began to think about, much less write for Biology regarding the inner workings of the human eye which made him feel pretty bummed out about going home anyway because all he would be doing was writing, which brought him to his final problem, and possibly the worst of all. 

He had let Naruto borrow his laptop at lunch to get on some ridiculous social networking site, probably trying to score a date with someone he’d never met before, and the dumbass had jumped up from his chair at the table, Sasuke’s laptop in hand and proceeded to rush to show Shikamaru his dream girl who lived two villages over and tripped over his own two feet, sending Sasuke’s laptop flying through the air and crashing into the whitewashed concrete wall of the college cafeteria. Sasuke was sure the LCD screen was a goner because it had basically shattered on the inside, and now the hard drive was making an incredibly scary noise every time he turned it on, so he was doubtful if any of his information could even be rescued. 

Yes. It was official. Today had sucked.

He turned his key in the door to Itachi’s apartment and stepped inside, dripping water on the floor. “Nii-san?” he called out softly. It was nearly five o’clock now, but it looked like Itachi had come home from the office early. That much he was thankful for. He didn’t wish to face being alone after such a horrific day at school. 

He needed to get his wet clothes off, but first he wanted to greet his aniki. Once again he could see that Itachi’s office lights were aglow, like a tender beacon, calling him toward their soft warmth. He made his way down the corridor, and stood there for a moment waiting to hear Itachi once again on the phone. Silence responded. He tapped softly at the door before going ahead and pushing it open. “Itachi?” 

He hadn’t expected to see what he saw.

Sasuke’s eyes scanned the scene trying to draw his own conclusions as to what was going on. On the desk sat a half-empty bottle of whiskey and next to it, a tumbler. No Coca-Cola©, no ice… just straight whiskey. Itachi was sitting back in his chair, long legs spread carelessly, hair no longer in the well kempt ponytail, but falling around his shoulders like a dark waterfall… and his suit that he had been wearing that morning was only still partially intact. His coat was thrown over the back of the chair haphazardly, his tie on the floor. The blood red shirt that had been flawlessly buttoned to the neck this morning was now open a few buttons, revealing a nice expanse of the smooth flesh of his chest. 

Sasuke bit his lip, and his eyes followed slowly upwards to lock with Itachi’s. His brother wasn’t on the phone as usual… didn’t look busy in the least. But he did look rather intoxicated, and the mischievous-looking grin that flickered across his features made Sasuke think that he looked as if he had been waiting for him. 

Sasuke’s eyes went to Itachi’s hand. He was holding onto something, but Sasuke wasn’t sure what it was… but it appeared to be an eyeball. “Nii-san? I-Is everything okay?”

“Mmmh… not really,” Itachi murred softly. His eyes were glassy looking and Sasuke noticed how he rolled the round orb between his fingers, before taking it into his palm and squeezing it tightly. Straightaway the sphere seemed to shatter in his hand, and Sasuke noticed the way Itachi gritted his teeth. It had to be made of glass, from the sound it made when it burst under his strong grip… and if it was glass… was Itachi’s hand cut now? And if so, how badly? Questions flittered through his mind like a thousand crows. 

“Itachi!” Sasuke gasped. “What’s going on!?” he dropped his bag carrying his broken laptop and rushed to his brother’s side, kneeling between his legs. He reached for Itachi’s hand and pried open his fingers. Certainly enough, there was blood; blood and what looked like broken pieces of glass and some wires, a computer chip, circuitry and what not. “Nii-san tell me what’s going on!” Sasuke proceeded to attempt to remove the bits of glass from his brother’s palm. It looked to have cut him in a couple of places deeply, but it probably wouldn’t require stitches. 

“You’re soaking wet…” Itachi hummed, his words slurred with the weight of the whiskey he had been drinking since he got home. 

“Never mind that! You’re bleeding!” Sasuke fussed.

“Ah fuck it… doesn’t matter…” he droned, wiping the blood from his palm onto his black slacks. “Pour me another drink, otouto,” he commanded his baby brother, and Sasuke couldn’t help but feel a little uncomfortable when their gazes met again. Itachi was looking at him like he was rather amused with the way he was overreacting to the blood, but more than that, Sasuke could have sworn that there was something else in the smirk on his face. And it was a hint of expression that could only be described as hunger.

Sasuke did as he was told, pouring the glass half full before he handed it to his brother. He watched as Itachi took the glass in his bloody hand leaving red smears on the surface, feeling more and more unsettled about it.   
“How was school today?” 

“You’re drunk.”

“…and?” He turned up the glass and downed it before Sasuke even had time to dispute his action. He swallowed it with a pronounced, “ahhhh” and wiped his mouth unceremoniously with the back of his sleeve-- all mannerisms that were completely unlike the normally polished, completely integral Itachi Uchiha. “You’re soaking wet… take your clothes off and tell me how school was today,” he repeated in a low voice, the words still slurred, but deliberate and considered. 

It was obvious that he had had too much to drink. But it was also apparent that he seemed to be perfectly in his right mind, in spite of the effect the alcohol was having on his body.

Sasuke complied. He couldn’t remember ever seeing Itachi drunk, and he wasn’t sure if his brother had a capacity for violence, but the way he had crushed the glass eye implant had him wondering and a little frightened. He pulled off the wet hoodie he was wearing and tossed it onto the floor, then tugged his shirt over his head. Thankfully the apartment was warm, so he didn’t get a chill. Itachi wouldn’t have ordered him to take off his clothes otherwise, he was certain. Next, he toed off his shoes and socks and leaned back against the desk a little, debating on whether to tell Itachi about his broken laptop. 

“Today was really bad,” he finally said softly, before looking up at Itachi’s face. His own cheeks were starting to burn as he was scared to tell his brother about what had happened. He didn’t want Itachi to be upset with him, and right now, Itachi wasn’t –exactly- being Itachi thanks to the whiskey. 

“Jeans too,” Itachi deadpanned. He licked his lips, nibbling at the lower one thoughtfully as Sasuke obeyed, knowing that the bottoms of his pants were soaked and Itachi probably didn’t want him standing on the carpet any longer than necessary like that. 

Sasuke decided that while taking his remaining clothes off was a good time to try to find out what was going on with Itachi and Uchiha Optics. “What happened at work today?” he asked timidly. Once he was completely undressed and standing there in front of his brother in nothing but his underwear, Itachi smiled a half smile. 

“Well…” he sighed heavily. “We have lost possibly the largest account in Uchiha Optics history thanks to Madara. Hashirama Senjuu walked out of our board meeting today and the only thing he gave us was the finger,” Itachi murmured plaintively before reaching past Sasuke to set his glass down on the wooden desk once more. “But that’s none of your worries,” he laid back again in the executive-style chair before his eyes began to examine Sasuke’s partially nude body. “Tell me about your day.”

“Itachi…” Sasuke’s voice seemed to wring itself with apprehension in telling his brother what had happened. “Something bad happened today to my laptop, and I have a paper that’s due tomorrow about…” he scratched his head… “Human and Artificial Visual Perceptions?” he didn’t even know if he got the topic correct. He really didn’t like science much, unlike his brother who excelled in damn near every subject including physical education.   
“Is your laptop broken?” 

“Hai… wait why are you grinning?”

Itachi reached out for Sasuke’s hand and pulled him toward him. Sasuke laughed nervously but fell onto his brother’s lap, their faces now close—so close that Sasuke could smell the inebriation of the whiskey, warm and alcoholic fanning from Itachi’s mouth. He felt unsure of what it was exactly that the older Uchiha was doing, but he decided it would be best if he just tried to play it off casually. Itachi was drunk after all. 

Itachi shrugged. “You just look extra cute right now, for some reason…” he was holding Sasuke in his lap now like someone would hold their lover; his non-bloody hand smoothing over Sasuke’s hip, down his thigh and back up lightly stroking his ass cheek. Sasuke could feel Itachi’s heart beating slow and strong in his chest.   
“Nii-san?”  
“Mmmh, Sasukeee…” Itachi’s words were dark, playful and laced with desire. 

Sasuke couldn’t help but notice the bulge in Itachi’s expensive dress slacks, and his head was reeling. He didn’t know whether his brother was simply doing this because he was drunk or perhaps these were feelings that had been harbored for a long time, and the whiskey was making it possible for him to now finally act on them. Either way, it was making his own boxers feel tight and he wanted to react. He was dying to react so he decided to just do what felt right. “Niisan…” Sasuke’s voice came out a little more huskily than he had meant for it to but before he could stop himself, he was reaching for Itachi’s bloody hand. He brought it up to his lips and began to lap slowly at the lacerations, humming as he felt the sticky liquid come into direct contact with his lips. His tongue, tasting the sweet copper-like fluid that still trickled from Itachi’s palm made him shiver all over. 

“Ah fuck, Sasuke…” Itachi breathed out heavily and then bloody hand was pulling Sasuke’s face toward his, forcing their lips to together in a kiss that began gentle at first, but escalated exponentially. Itachi’s bloody hand on the side of Sasuke’s throat now, guided him to tilt his head so that he could deepen the kiss and the elder opened his mouth as he pushed his tongue into the younger Uchiha’s waiting mouth.

Sasuke didn’t have to be begged for entrance. He gladly parted his lips, thrusting his tongue sweetly against Itachi’s, and the moan that emanated from his pretty mouth made Itachi’s cock twitch eagerly in his pants. In the midst of a heated groan, all that Itachi’s mind could seem to ask him was ‘why in the fuck have you waited so long to try this.’ Sasuke was like putty in his hands, responding to him so sexily, like he wanted it just as badly as Itachi did.   
Itachi continued to dominate the kiss as his bloodstained hand left a trail of warm stickiness across Sasuke’s neck, gripping into his hair to pull his baby brother’s head backward allowing him access to the slender pale throat. Itachi couldn’t help the purr that escaped his lips as he licked at bit at Sasuke’s neck, down to nibble at his collarbone, where he finally found a spot the he decided was suitable to latch onto, sucking roughly at the place, tasting his own blood as he pulled a dark burgundy bruise to the surface. “Goddammit you’re so beautiful, Sasuke…” he breathed between kisses and then his mouth was back on his otouto’s eating away at the poutiness like there was no tomorrow, like Sasuke had to be eaten up completely, and like he could absolutely not get enough. 

He let his hand slide down Sasuke’s chest, over his nipple, stopping momentarily to pinch it, twisting it lightly between his fingers, making note of the way that the lissome being arched and whined in his arms. It was too delicious to even be true, and he hadn’t even thought far enough ahead to wonder whether or not Sasuke was willing to go all the way with him, mostly because his mind was hazy with a combination of whiskey and lust, and his member throbbing in his pants was making it difficult for him to even think at all, much less think clearly. But he was wondering that just now and he decided that he would only go as far as Sasuke would let him… tonight at least.

“Nii-san,” Sasuke whimpered as the kiss finally broke. “We’ve never done anything like this before…” his pretty eyes were wide with astonishment; sweet cheeks flushed darkly with a desire that was shared by Itachi. 

“It’s not the sort of thing brothers normally do…” Itachi hummed as he nipped at Sasuke’s chin, down his jawline while his injured hand was busy doing something altogether different. His long fingers were toying with the elastic of Sasuke’s waistband, running a forefinger teasingly down the bulging hard on that now pressed hotly against the boy’s boxers, forming a nice tent, and creating a little wet spot where the head longed to get out. 

Sasuke nodded his agreement, but just because it wasn’t something that brothers normally did in nowise meant that he wasn’t enjoying the hell out of it. “I like it…” Sasuke admitted, his own eyes beginning to match Itachi’s in glassiness, but that from the mere intoxication of his brother’s kisses and touches. 

“Do you?” Itachi murmured as his exploring fingers pushed down the waistband of his otouto’s boxers revealing a very aroused Sasuke to both of them. “I can tell you like it…” he teased, as he pushed the fabric down past his younger brother’s shaft, tucking them under his balls so that everything was nicely exposed and easy to get to. “Oh yeah… look at how hard you are…” Sasuke gasped as Itachi expertly began to stroke his length slowly and excruciatingly—movements that caused Sasuke to buck his hips upward into his brother’s fist.

Soon after, Itachi was repositioning Sasuke and turning him onto his lap so that his otouto’s back was pressed against his chest, his head resting backward on Itachi’s shoulder, turned just enough so that the older Uchiha could assault his mouth more as he molested his cock with both hands. Pushing and coaxing Sasuke’s thighs wide apart as he sat on his lap, he fondled his balls slowly and pumped a loose fist around the throbbing length, sullying his flesh with blood and pre-cum. 

“God, Nii-sannnn,” Sasuke whined out. “Please do it harder.”

And Itachi obliged, tightening his grip and stroking him harder. “Nnnh… want me to finger you?” he purred into Sasuke’s ear, as he slid one hand down, moving it over the fabric where he knew his little brother’s asshole would be. He smiled when Sasuke shuddered in response to his touches. So he was as sensitive as Itachi had dreamed he would be-- a nice revelation indeed. 

Sasuke nodded breathlessly, unable to answer him out loud by that point because he was far too turned on to think coherently. 

Itachi let go of his length, letting it slap against his brother’s stomach and began to push his underpants down further over his thighs until they fell to the floor beneath his feet. “Now… I can touch you better…” he whispered, as he bit at Sasuke’s earlobe, running his tongue along the outer cartilage; he readjusted him on his lap once more, spreading his legs wide so that he could access his hole easily. 

He didn’t waste any time getting his bare fingers back to pressing at Sasuke’s butthole, teasing and stroking it, circling the tender flesh just enough just enough to make him squirm wildly in his lap. His other hand had resumed its position bobbing up and down, thumbing at his slit and teasing all over his package. 

Though Sasuke’s eyes were closed, he readily opened his mouth when he felt Itachi’s two fingers gliding lightly over his lips, and he sucked them into his mouth deeply. He ran his tongue around them hungrily, suckling them in and out as Itachi whispered sweet nothings into his ear. “Ahhhfuckyesss… Sasuke… will you let me screw you?” his voice was hot, the words still slurred and heavy from the whiskey he had consumed. 

Sasuke didn’t answer audibly. His eyes barely opened, as Itachi withdrew his fingers slickly, his baby brother followed them with his tongue, still attempting to continue sucking at them; and he nodded his head an affirmative yes. He felt sick and heavy with lust for Itachi who could have literally asked anything of him at that moment and he would have gladly done it. He was Itachi’s for the taking, and Itachi was about to take what was his. 

Itachi’s middle finger stroked over Sasuke’s pucker once, just long enough to locate the entrance before pushing into his body with only a bit of resistance. “Otouto…” he groaned heavily as he felt Sasuke’s body quiver around his longest digit. His other hand had left Sasuke’s cock momentarily in favor of pinching at one nipple and then the other roughly, his mouth seeking out his younger brother’s mouth hungrily while he continued to take advantage of him with his hands. 

Sasuke welcomed Itachi’s mouth with an openly willing kiss. The finger in his ass felt funny, but not exactly bad… in fact, combined with all the other things that Itachi was doing to him at the moment, it made him feel heady and shivery all over. It felt as if the room was spinning around him and he reached for his older brother in any way that he could, grasping at him, gripping at the hand the touched his nipples, the other sliding up over his head and into the long black hair, loving him with needy fingers.

Itachi’s finger moved in and out of him, slowly and deeply for a few moments before it was joined with his ring finger, which burned momentarily, but his brother’s experience took his mind off it quickly as he massaged the small span of flesh between his balls and his asshole with his thumb, making him writhe and moan in the sluttiest way imaginable. 

Itachi then crooked his fingers inside Sasuke’s passageway and began to rub him both internally and externally in a slow torturous way, releasing the kiss in order to watch what he figured would happen through the haze of liquor. 

Certainly enough, Sasuke’s body spasmed and he cried out in a high pitched breathy tone as cum splattered his stomach and chest from his blood smeared shaft. Itachi smirked. “You’re so fucking cute Sasuke… look how you came and I didn’t even have to touch your cock…” his voice rumbled in Sasuke’s ears like thunder, but all he could think was that he wanted his brother to fuck him now. 

~ ~ ~


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke’s back hit the mattress with enough force to make him bite his tongue but because of Itachi’s warm wet muscle thrusting deeply into his mouth it didn’t happen that way. They were the most intense kisses he had ever experienced in his young life so far, and of all people for it to be with! The whole concept was blowing his mind. 

And Itachi was all over him now, tasting, biting, licking the flesh of his lips, adept hands sliding over Sasuke’s warm skin, stroking his member, and then moving to grip his ass. There were so many sensations overwhelming him all at once and the heaviness of Itachi’s body writhing against him caused him to feel extremely warm all over, and it embarrassed him the way his voice trembled when he moaned softly as Itachi moved away from him. 

“Wait...why are you stopping!?” his eyes flew open, his voice sounding way too breathless in his own ears, and he pushed his hips toward his brother who had moved and was leaning over the edge of the bed, rummaging through his night table drawer. It looked like he was searching for something, but Sasuke knew not what. 

His cock ached for more of those forbidden touches from his nii-san and he reached down to palm at his erection eagerly, whimpering like a hungry kitten and somehow looking to his older brother for help.

“Hold on, Sasuke...” Itachi’s voice was thick and dark with pleasure. “I’ve got some slick in here somewhere... fuck... yeah here it is.” 

Sasuke watched, perplexed at his brother’s movements. Itachi returned quickly and although it was rather hard to see in the shadowy room at first, the soft wraithlike glow from the bathroom light underwhelmed the entire space. “What is it?” he whispered, not really sure exactly how all of this worked. Sure he understood sexual relations between males and females but between males and other males, he was a bit dense on the mechanics. 

Itachi on the other hand seemed entirely capable at what he was doing in spite of the liquor he had consumed earlier. “What does it look like I’m doing, otouto?” his voice was low and playful, and he smirked in the dim room, and Sasuke felt his breath catch in his throat when Itachi laid the lubricant on the pillow beside them and moved slowly down his pale chest, placing sensual kisses over his pectorals, dragging his tongue down his abdomen, dipping into his navel.

Sasuke squirmed as the reverberation of Itachi’s low amused laughter was muffled in the soft dark hair surrounding his rigid manhood. “Itachiiii...” he groaned and and couldn’t stop the reflexive action of his fingers gripping into his brother’s long black hair. 

“Ohgodfuckyes...” and then his entire length was engulfed in the warm wetness of Itachi’s mouth. 

In response to Sasuke’s affirmation, his brother’s head began to bob, slowly at first, erotically humming as if it were the sweetest thing he’d ever had the pleasure to take into his mouth. He increased his suction and looked up to make eye contact with a very aroused-looking Sasuke. 

He pulled off his brother’s length momentarily to look up at him, massaging his ball sack, “You love it don’t you, Sasuke...” he placed a long languid lick from the base of Sasuke’s cock all the way to the tip and buried it in his mouth once more, drawing a shudder and a heated whine from his sexy little brother. 

Sasuke had never been turned on this much. His body shivered as tiny spasms of pleasure coursed their way through his young perfect body. Itachi knew what he was doing, that much was evident to Sasuke. “Ohhhh Itachiiii.”

Itachi couldn’t help but smirk around the girth of his little brother’s cock that filled his mouth. Sasuke was too adorable for his own good and that notion caused him to move his head faster to make the younger Uchiha shudder and release a loud cry before he pulled off quickly making his way back up the squirming body. His kisses upon the smooth chest were wetter this time, more sexually charged as he made his way upward to Sasuke’s neck, whispering in his ear, “God you’re so sexy otouto, I’m going to fuck you so hard...”

And Itachi made good on his promises. Sasuke quickly realized how enjoyable lubrication made what Itachi had began earlier on him. His long fingers slid deeply in and out of Sasuke’s tightness, scissoring and stretching him; and the way Itachi kissed him with the taste of the alcohol still warm on his lips and tongue, Sasuke felt incredibly aroused. Each time his erection brushed deliciously against his brother’s length, he noticed the hot hardness of it and it made him ache to feel Itachi’s cock deep inside of him. 

“Are you ready for me?” Itachi’s words were low and shaky, and Sasuke could sense that Itachi was already anticipating his answer. 

“...yeah~” Sasuke wasn’t sure how it was going to feel and more than that, what on earth their lives would be like after this night. It just wasn’t something that brothers did. It was simply forbidden. 

~ ~ ~

Sasuke tossed his head back, pressing it into the softness of the down pillow, one fist clenched the sheets of Itachi’s bed, the other hand drug blunt fingernails down his brother’s back leaving angry red whelps in their wake. 

“Nngh nii-saannn!” he whined out, gritting his teeth.

“Oh fuck Sasuke... you’ve got the sweetest ass I’ve ever felt...” Itachi’s hissed words bit with an erotic sharpness each time he shoved in without gentleness, loving the warm tightness of the depths of his younger brother. 

While Sasuke had always been rather precocious, it seemed that he was catching onto this quickly for his first time as well. He met Itachi’s movements with his own, grinding into him, rocking his hips for more leverage. 

“It’s so hot, Itachi...” both hands were in Itachi’s hair now, pulling and gripping as he pulled himself upward causing his mouth to collide with his brother’s. Tongues slippery and wet greeted each other with an uninhibited clumsiness, not caring to prove anything but just how deeply one could taste the other. 

“Fuck it’s so good...” Itachi’s words were groaned and needy and his cock had never felt so hard and aroused like this... not with anyone ever at any time. When he pulled out of Sasuke, it was only long enough to nudge him over onto his stomach and then up onto his hands and knees before he was moving to line himself back up with his little brother’s succulently swollen, pink hole.

It slid in smoothly this time and Sasuke cried out, arching his back in a sexy needful way that effectively spread his ass wider for his brother to pound him to perfection. Itachi had a strong handhold on his hips, almost painfully as such, but Sasuke didn’t care. With the amount of force that his brother was exerting into him, it was for the best that he be held steady so that he didn’t fall against the headboard He was trembling now, unable to control his movements as the prodigious head of Itachi’s cock pummeled against his sweet spot. 

Sasuke came first with a feverish wail that was loud enough to wake the neighbors if they weren’t already. Itachi wasn’t far behind him as the tight velvety insides of his little brother spasmed around his cock, affording him more ecstasy than anyone possibly deserved and there was no way he could hold back the cry that rippled from his own throat as he emptied his warm seed into his little brother. 

“I’m … god... I’m coming Sasuke,” his words sent Sasuke’s world spinning out of control. “...coming inside you...” Itachi’s ragged movements slowly died down and he fell easily against his brother’s back, kissing and biting sensually at the pale shoulder.

“Nii-chan~” Sasuke’s voice was feeble now and without warning they were falling together into the cum soaked sheets of Itachi’s bedding. Itachi rolled toward the other side of the mattress, dragging a limp Sasuke with him and snuggled him closely to his chest. 

Sasuke closed his eyes, his voice fled from him and he could not find a way to speak. No matter what he said now... nothing would be the  
thing to say. 

He. Had. Just. Fucked. His. _brother_  
.

Honestly, where could he go from there?

His eyes remained closed his ear pressed against his brother’s torso, near his heart, and he eavesdropped on Itachi’s heartbeat, listening carefully as it slowed from racing to a slow steady beat of normalcy. Sasuke held his breath, attempting to cause his own heartbeat to slow, resisting the urge to flood the quiet space between them with absurd questions and confessions about how he felt about what just happened. 

But just now he felt a little undone. And it seemed that Itachi had already drifted off to sleep because it wasn’t too long before he was snoring softly and keeping a tight hold on Sasuke in a lover’s embrace. And to Sasuke it felt wonderful and suffocating all at the same time. He loved Itachi. That much he was sure of. He had always been sure of it... but now, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he might actually be  
with Itachi. 

~ ~ ~ 

The morning after, Sasuke was awakened suddenly. He sat bolt upright in bed, eyes wide, hair disheveled, and butt naked amidst the dark, rumpled, sex-stained sheets. In spite of the once again very dreary day that had dawned, his pale white skin was a stark contrast against his brother’s bedclothes. “Nii-san~”

His brother’s name burned his lips, and his stomach lurched gently as he was reminded of the things that happened last night. He turned to stare vacantly at the empty place where another lithe body should have lain, but Itachi was nowhere to be seen. “Nii-sann?” he called out with a bit more earnestness this time, directing his voice toward the bathroom where Itachi normally got ready for work, but the light was off and everything was silent. 

He exhaled softly, wondering in slight bewilderment where his brother was. It wasn’t like Itachi to leave for work without saying anything to him... then again it wasn’t like Itachi to fuck him senseless with so much passion he was still sore; but that had happened last night too. “...fffuck.” Sasuke’s brain felt a little trippy and he rubbed his eyes. 

He wondered vaguely if he was late for class, but considering the things which had transpired the previous evening, he honestly didn’t feel much like being around anyone... anyone except for Itachi that was. He couldn’t deny the urgency that leapt in his gut that screamed for him to get up. Get up and find his brother and find him fast. Find him and grab him and hug him and force him to tell Sasuke what exactly the fuck it was that had happened between them last night! 

Would Itachi even remember what had happened? Surely he would, Sasuke thought to himself. It was, after all, unbelievable. And they had gone on for some time... his face felt abruptly hot, all at once and his heart seemed to skip a couple of beats. Itachi had made him come so hard, the sheets were stiff and icky in places as a result. 

He had begged for his brother to fuck him harder and rougher and Itachi had obliged with so much intensity, Sasuke had thought he would pass out. He’d never known pleasure like that--hadn’t even really known it existed much less that it could be shared with another human being. But he had experienced it with his brother only a few hours ago. 

He slipped quietly out of bed attempting to keep his lower body covered with one dark sheet. His intentions were to find his phone in order to 1) check the time. 2) call Naruto and tell him that he would definitely not be at class today. and 3) call Itachi and see where he was and when he would be back. 

He swallowed hard as he thought of number 3. While calling Itachi seemed like a good idea in theory, actually hearing his brother’s deep serious voice on the other end of the line would more than likely have him fumbling for words like a shy schoolgirl. That wouldn’t be acceptable. But what to do?

He didn’t have any experience in this area. Should he play it off cooly, like it was nothing? Or should he approach Itachi from an adult-like standpoint and speak with him boldly and truthfully about the events that had happened the night before and how Itachi was, after all drunk, and shouldn’t things like this be handled like adults? 

...Or should he take the coward’s way out and pretend like nothing ever happened. Pretend like he hadn’t cried out Itachi’s name when his older brother had emptied his load inside of him, pretend like the love bites all over his neck were simply figments of his imagination and that the aching in his lower back from his nii-san fucking him into the mattress were only ghost sensations... nothing real to be contended with?

There was no ‘right’ answer he decided and sighed heavily as he found his phone on the edge of Itachi’s desk in his study. He couldn’t help but also notice the trail of clothes that seemed to lead from Itachi’s desk down the hallway and into the master bedroom. He scooped up the device but found it to be dead as a coffin nail, because in the heat of things with his brother, he’d forgotten to charge it. 

Fuck.

He carried it in his hand back into the kitchen, seeking out the wall clock. He yawned and rubbed his eyes wearily when he realized the time. It was nearly eleven o’clock in the morning. 

~ ~ ~

By one that afternoon, the rain had started up again and Sasuke had made his call to Naruto explaining that he had been up and down all night. He led the blonde to believe he had been sick with some sort of stomach virus and had been up and down from his bed throwing up, when in fact the only thing he’d been up and down on all night was Itachi’s cock. 

Naruto seemed to buy the lie well enough. He laughed and handed Sasuke the usual, ‘something’s going around and I guess you should wash your hands more often’ speech which caused Sasuke to sneer at the idiot-who-had-broken-his-laptop’s obvious disregard for just how particular he was about his hygiene and then said their goodbyes with Naruto wishing him an enthusiastic get-well-soon.

He sat on the large leather sofa in the living room with his phone in his lap. He looked around at the empty room. Everything about Itachi’s apartment was expertly appointed, immaculate and the best money could buy; but at the same time Itachi was a minimalist. He didn’t like a lot of ‘things’, but the things he did like were very high quality and very expensive. 

Why was Itachi so perfect? He asked himself the question, but the truthful answer was that he didn’t know. While Itachi always excelled in everything, Sasuke forever felt like he was struggling not to be the shadow behind Itachi’s glorious light. 

He let his head fall back onto the pillow back of the sofa, listening to the rain that seemed to go on infinitely with low rumbles of thunder here and there. It set a rather dreary and lonely mood for him. 

He stared at the ceiling, his mind flittering lightly through the previous night’s events, filled with images of writhing bodies tangled in the dark sheets, sweat slicked, heated flesh rubbing together with a friction that caused painfully sweet responses from them both. 

His eyes slid closed and he slowly palmed at the erection that was forming in his jeans as he remembered the way Itachi’s fingers had felt inside him, how they had played with him, teased him, and the way his brother had kissed him-- like he couldn’t get enough of him. The feeling was overwhelming. “Nnnh... Nii-sannn~” his voice was a soft shaky moan in the empty apartment. 

His fingers slowly, carefully, unbuttoned the fly of his jeans, popping each round metal fastener loose with ease. He licked his lips as he took his rigid flesh in a rather slack grip, preferring to just tease himself as he thought about his brother screwing him. 

_Itachi had loved it hadn't he?_ There was something wickedly delicious about that thought. It made him feel empowered. He tightened his grip slightly and began to move his hand slowly back and forth up his shaft, the movements sending sweet little jolts of electricity through his body. The sensations made him stiffen up a little, biting his lip hungrily as his phone fell to the side by his leg.

He was rock hard and already so aroused he knew this wouldn’t take long. His hand moved quicker and he released the hold that his teeth had on his lip in favor of liberating the moan from his throat. It was louder this time, more seductive sounding. Oh if only Itachi could be there just then...

Suddenly his reverie was interrupted by a digital melody and a vibration against his leg and it surprised him and caused him to jump abruptly.

“Goddammit...” he hissed letting go of his erection reaching for his phone. His heart sputtered in his chest as he looked at the tiny screen. 

It was Itachi.

~ ~ ~

“Hello, Nii-san?” Sasuke’s voice sounded quavery, and he fumbled with the buttons of his jeans once more attempting to shove his softening cock back into his pants as if Itachi could not only hear him on the other end of the line but see him also. 

“Sasuke~” Itachi’s voice was steady in contrast to his own. “I’m glad I caught you.” Sasuke’s eyebrows furrowed slightly as he listened in awe to the way Itachi’s timbre was low. Calm. Almost too calm. There wasn’t a hint that anything was amiss. Not one hint at all.

“W-What’s up, Itachi?” Sasuke stammered suddenly feeling rather discomfited. 

“We are going to be dining out tonight. I wanted to let you know ahead of time. Please dress nicely. We will be entertaining guests.” 

Itachi paused as if waiting for Sasuke’s reply and yet there was nothing more than silence on the line. 

“Sasuke? Did you hear me?” his words weren’t exactly hateful but they had a sharpness to them that made Sasuke feel unsettled inside. 

“Yes, aniki,” he answered quickly.

“Very well. We will pick you up at eight sharp in the limo. Don’t disappoint me Sasuke. I’m depending on you to help me make a good impression for the family. Our image means everything, Sasuke. I know you are aware of that fact. Uchiha Optics has the opportunity to rectify what Madara nearly aborted with the Senju Corporation this evening.”

Sasuke cleared his throat. “Don’t worry Itachi. I’ll be ready.” 

“Very good. How are your classes going today?”

Sasuke swallowed hard. “I...uh... I didn’t go to class today...” surely this would be the spot where Itachi would mention something about what happened last night. Sasuke felt his heart well up for a moment like it might explode right there in his chest and all his blood would cease to flow through his veins. Yet without missing a beat Itachi continued.

“But you are feeling well enough to go with us tonight. Am I correct in this otouto?” Itachi’s voice was cool, almost to the point of being supercilious. 

“Yes. I am fine now... we can talk about it after dinner, ne?”

“Certainly.” Itachi’s reply was distant, detached.

Sasuke ended the call. His heart felt weak, and altogether abused by his older brother just then. Why had Itachi played him off like all that had happened last night between them had been a dream? Why would Itachi do something like that to him? The questions compounded and swirled around his brain like a whirlpool and drained darkly into his soul. 

Masturbating now would be unthinkable, and he was confident that his penis would remain flaccid considering what had just happened on the telephone with Itachi. He felt depressed and more than anything else right then, he wanted to sleep and forget about everything that had happened before he had to face Itachi that evening. Indeed, a nap sounded like the perfect prescription. 

~ ~ ~

Itachi managed to get through the work day, in spite of seeming unwillingly displaced. His thoughts ravaged his brain like hungry zombies in search of their high noon meal. He stayed in a conference call most of the morning with Fugaku concerning the meeting they would be having tonight at one of the ritzier host clubs in Konoha. 

“I’m going to expect you to handle this parley tonight, son,” Fugaku’s voice sounded expectant on the other end of the conference call. Expectant but at the same time assured. If there was one thing that Fugaku Uchiha could count on it was his eldest son Itachi. His pride and joy. 

“Don’t worry, Otousan.” Itachi smiled briefly, shifting his weight in the huge leather executive chair. “I won’t disappoint you.” The words tasted bitter like venom and he wanted to spit them out. How could he possibly tell such a lie? If only the poor man knew what a sick bastard he’d sired. If only he could have seen him with Sasuke’s precious and tender ass in a deathgrip last night. If only he could have watched as his eldest boy slammed into the gorgeous supple body of his youngest son, over and over... and _over_  
. The way he covered his brother’s pale throat with angry red marks last night before emptying a huge load of come inside him and forcing their DNA to mingle together in ways that were strictly forbidden. 

“Hashirama Senju will be bringing Obito along to have dinner with us. You may remember him from when you were small...” Itachi nodded at his father’s words. Of course he knew Obito, but it had been the better part of ten years since he had seen him. They had spent a summer together in the Uchiha vacation ‘cottage’, which was really more or less a huge estate in its own right high on a hill overlooking a craggy and rather severe stretch of coastline. The summer when they were both fourteen. 

Itachi leaned over his desk, placing one elbow down to rest the weight of his head in his hand. He massaged his forehead slowly, keeping the phone call as intact as possible. Of course he remembered Obito...

“He doesn’t look the same,” his father went on. “Since the accident, he’s much different. Please try not to stare... you must understand that the last thing we need is to make Obito or his step-father feel uncomfortable.” 

“I know, Otousan. I haven’t seen him since the accident... but from what I’ve heard it was pretty bad.”

“Well... they’ve done as much plastic surgery as they can to try to correct the problems with his facial features... but his vision in the right side... well it’s simply irreparable...” Fugaku sighed heavily. It was after all, his own family he was speaking about. 

“Yes, but perhaps we will have the opportunity to reverse the irreversible,” Itachi tried his best to make his voice sound hopeful and inspirational, but inside all he could think about was Sasuke. 

Fugaku’s sister, Hikari had given birth to Obito out of wedlock when she was a mere girl of seventeen. It had served to put a stain on the Uchiha family’s respectability (or at least they believed that it had). It wasn’t that they had shunned Hikari, but things hadn’t ever really been the same between them since she had the baby and the unnamed father had never shown up to claim what was his. 

No one was ever really sure if Hikari knew Obito’s true paternity or not, but it was one of those things that got swept under the proverbial rug and the family tried to carry on. Hikari effectively disappeared for quite a few years and then resurfaced when the boy was twelve; when she showed back up though, it wasn’t just her and Obito any more. She returned on the arm of an affluent man named Hashirama Senju... 

Not only was Hashirama Senju heir to his father’s lumber industry; that in itself would have made him worth untold millions, but he was also heading up a huge glass manufacturing company known as Senju Glassworks. And therein lay the particular importance of Hashirama Senju to the Uchiha family. Sure Fugaku was fond enough of his brother-in-law, but when it came right down to it, Senju Glassworks had engineered a special kind of glass that Uchiha Optics wanted to get their little hands on. And they wanted to partner up with them to create their new brainchild. The glass was thin-- less than a half a millimeter. It was delicate and precisely clear much like a human cornea. Yet what made it a valuable treasure to the Uchiha family was that it was virtually indestructible. And that made their alliance with Uchiha Optics an extremely valuable one. 

Obito had suffered an accident in his early twenties which had left him with substantial scarring to the right side of his face. This was much to everyone’s horror because Obito Uchiha had always been such a handsome young man. He definitely had been blessed with the looks that the Uchiha family was well-known for. Nonetheless, Obito had suffered the accident which had additionally left him lacking vision in his right eye in addition to all the scarring. 

And that was where Uchiha Optics came in. They had insisted that their new ocular implants would revolutionize the medical world, bringing sight to the blind and delivering better than perfect vision to anyone who could afford them. Not only were ‘Eternaleyes’, as they were trademarked, capable of restoring sight but they had the ability to do other things that had yet to be revealed. And of course Madara Uchiha was making sure to keep those aspects under wraps in order to milk the public for more money each time a new ‘version’ of the eyes was released. 

There was only one problem. The Hyuuga family was also hot on the trail of procuring the miracle glass from Senju Glassworks and it was in the web of convoluted business transactions and favors granted on behalf of one family to the other that had Hashirama Senju teetering on the edge of selling the rights to the miracle glass to the Hyuugas instead of the Uchihas. 

Tonight would be their last chance, of this Itachi felt sure. Their last chance to appropriate the glass and he and his father had a plan that they were sure would cinch the deal and guarantee that Senju was theirs for the taking. 

~ ~ ~

Sasuke stepped out of the apartment door wearing black slacks and a matching suit coat. He had chosen a white shirt and black tie thinking that Itachi would be more proud of him the more traditionally dressed he was, and if there was one thing that he needed right then, it was for Itachi to not be upset with him. 

He wasn’t exactly looking forward to seeing his brother, but only for one reason. He was mentally exhausted from overthinking the things that had happened between them the night before and as much as he wanted to find a chance to discuss it, the forecast for it actually taking place looked about as dreary as the weather tonight. 

He took the stairs quickly to the outside. It was a misty messy night; one of those nights that would best be spent curled up by a roaring fire watching movies with Itachi. He checked his phone briefly to see about the time and shoved it back into his pocket realizing they would likely be pulling up in the long black limousine at any moment. 

No sooner had he pushed his phone back into the depths of his slacks and declined an umbrella that was offered from the doorman than the luxury automobile owned by Uchiha Optics pulled up and the chauffeur slid out of the driver’s seat. As he walked around the front of the car he nodded to Sasuke. “I hope you’re having a pleasant evening, sir.” He opened the door and motioned for Sasuke to climb in. 

The young raven haired teen ducked his head and climbed into the limo. He slid onto the supple doeskin leather seat and came face to face with none other than Itachi Uchiha.


	3. Chapter 3

“Good evening, Son,” the strongly unmistakable voice of his father, Fugaku was the first to greet him. 

“Good evening Father,” Sasuke nodded to the stern looking man across the limo from him... “Uncle~,” he motioned toward Madara Uchiha, who was seated beside Fugaku making for a very intimidating couple. He extended his hand to shake his uncle’s much larger one. 

“Sasuke~” Madara’s voice was deep and raspy like someone who had drank a bit too much sake in their lifetime, but Sasuke hadn’t ever really known him to be a heavy drinker. 

“Nii-san...” Sasuke turned to eye his brother with a sidelong glance, feeling the tension beginning to awaken between the two of them. 

Itachi cleared his throat and nervously readjusted his seating position, giving Sasuke a half smile that was completely faked, and a nod. He then reached over to flip one of the many switches on the control panel inside the limousine and instantaneously the whole interior was lit up with a warm peaceful glow of encased lighting and much to his surprise, Itachi was reaching for one of the bottles of liquor.

“Let’s have a drink to warm things up...” the older brother murmured.

“A wonderful idea!” Fugaku approved of Itachi’s suggestion. “The night is so inclimate, perhaps that will help to boost everyone’s spirits.”

Sasuke thought it was Itachi’s very creative and very effective way of getting the attention off of his otouto who had just gotten into the car with them. Sasuke thought that Itachi would have handled all of what had transpired between them differently. But he was wrong. 

Itachi couldn’t mask the way his hands were shaking ever so slightly and ever so uncharacteristically. In doing so he wound up sloshing just a bit of the liquor onto Madara’s fine Italian leather shoes. Madara on the other hand seemed more interested in the bandage that covered his elder nephew’s hand, concealing the wound from the previous night. Itachi had crushed the little glass eyeball in his hand in one quick motion and had managed to lacerate his palm rather deeply. Sasuke had thought it looked like it was deep enough to warrant stitches, but Itachi had been far more consumed with ‘other things’ at the time... 

“You alright there, Itachi?” Madara never failed to display his lewd and untactful behavior and tonight was no exception. “What’s with the bandage? Been abusing yourself too much?” he made a jacking-off motion with his fist in his lap and grinned wickedly at his nephew. 

“I’m fine, Uncle,” Itachi didn’t sound entirely convincing, as he ignored Madara’s risque comment and continued to pour the drinks passing them around to each man without hesitation. 

Fugaku on the other hand gave Madara a much deserved headshake and eyeroll. If the insufferable man weren’t his brother he would surely have already throttled him by now. 

Sasuke watched Itachi hand a glass to Madara, then a glass to Fugaku. He wondered vacantly if Itachi would offer him one as well, considering that he was just bit too young for drinking, but since their father was with him, perhaps he would allow it. 

As if Fugaku had read his youngest child’s mind, he piped up, “Sasuke would you like to join us for a drink?”

Sasuke felt the blush rise in his cheeks. He wasn’t really used to being included in things like this, but he actually did want to have a drink with them. He knew that drinking was used for a lot of things, besides just warming up. He knew it was also used for easing emotional trauma, and that was exactly what he was experiencing just then; all day in fact, thanks to his one and only brother. 

“Yes, please,” Sasuke nodded, trying to keep his face as somber as he could, and yet feeling completely on pins and needles each time Itachi’s suit-clad thigh brushed against his own. 

“We must start to let Sasuke take part in things at Uchiha Optics,” Madara agreed as he turned to Fugaku and gave him a bright smile, “It won’t be long, after all, before he will be taking the helm of your ship,” he turned his look toward Sasuke and confidently winked. Sasuke could feel his face turn a hot shade of vermillion. 

“Let’s not rush him out of college too early,” Itachi crooned softly. “Besides, who’s to say that our Sasuke won’t want to do something entirely different with his life...”

“Don’t talk nonsense,” Fugaku smiled, eyeing Sasuke smugly with a knowing look. 

It was an ongoing bone of contention between father and son. Fugaku always pushing ever so gently for both his sons to be part of the family business, and Itachi always pulling the other direction and insisting that Sasuke be allowed to do what Sasuke wanted and not what they had pre-decided for him. 

“We should however, give Sasuke a heads up about Obito,” Fugaku warned Itachi as the elder son handed the next drink to Sasuke and their fingertips brushed only lightly and only for a moment, but it was as if electrical sparks flew from the contact. 

Sasuke had to take the tumbler with both hands to keep from dropping it. 

“Hai...” Itachi agreed as he took his own drink now and extended his hand into the center of the enclosed vehicle cabin. “To family...”

He didn’t have to reiterate and the other three extended their crystal tumblers together in the middle with a dignified *clink* and the liquid sloshed gently in their glasses. 

Sasuke sipped at his alcohol, as did Madara and Fugaku, but Itachi on the other hand downed his in one gulp. He was already pouring another as they veered onto the freeway heading south as Fugaku began his dissertation on Obito’s accident and how he was involved heavily in the future of Uchiha Optics.

~ ~ ~

When the long black car pulled up at the doors of Club Violet, Sasuke noticed that Itachi waited until everyone else was out before he exited the limo as gracefully as he could without making any eye contact with his younger brother. Sasuke, of course, was eyeing Itachi with a death glare. The whole way that he was completely ignoring him was infuriating the younger Uchiha to no end. 

“I’ve reserved some tables in the back for us,” Fugaku chimed in, obviously failing to notice that anything at all was amiss between his two sons. 

Madara towered over Sasuke, and wrapped his arm around his small shoulders leaning in and whispering in his ear in a teasing kind of manner, “You do realize what sort of ‘host club’ this is, don’t you?” 

Sasuke shook his head, feeling a little odd about the way his uncle was all up on him. He pointed a long slender finger at some of the neon kanji. “It’s a ‘gay’ host club,” he stated matter-of-factly, and flashed a twinkling smile. “Only pretty boys allowed,” he chortled.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke realized that he suddenly had Itachi’s full attention. Fugaku was walking close to him, and attempting to point out some of the finer facets of Club Violet and somehow, it was as if Itachi had their father ‘completely’ tuned-out. His only focus was Sasuke at that moment, and why their uncle had his arm around him and why he was whispering in Sasuke’s ear, and why he was being so overly friendly to the youngest Uchiha in the first damn place!

Sasuke felt a rush of excitement. Itachi’s full focus was on him right then, and that notion made his heart flutter in his chest. He longed for Itachi to notice him, but the look on his gorgeous raven haired brother’s face was somehow threatening. If Sasuke didn’t know any better, he would have thought that Itachi looked considerably jealous.

He knew at that moment, the ‘smart’ thing for him to do would have been to shrug out from underneath his uncle’s grasp and find a way to get nearer to Itachi, but the asshole inside him whispered *pay him back! pay him back!* And Sasuke did. He smiled back brightly at Madara as if finding out they were going to a gay club was the best news in the world. 

“Why gay, Uncle Madara?” he leaned in and whispered, making quick eye contact with Itachi and realizing he was still keyed in on his target. 

“Everyone knows Obito is openly gay...” Madara sang softly to Sasuke. “What better way to get him relaxed and in a good mood. He’ll be ripe for the picking...” 

“Madara!” Fugaku’s voice rumbled like thunder and Madara jerked his hand from off Sasuke’s shoulder knowing that when Fugaku was stern it was time to straighten up. He gave Madara a warning look. “Check our reservations if you don’t mind...” his voice was back to normal almost immediately. It was obvious that the man wanted to get Madara off his youngest son and this appeared to be much to Itachi’s relief. 

 

Once they were inside the posh club, the men were escorted toward the back and into a large room behind some heavy purple curtains. A pianist was seated on a baby grand piano in the corner that shone like black onyx and a soft tinkling interlude wafted on the air as the men were ushered into the room. There were several hosts already gathered, finishing up preparations for the evening. 

Bouquets of fresh flowers-- purple irises and lilies adorned the room as did crystal chandeliers and everything seemed to Sasuke to be very much ‘overdone’. 

“Uchiha-san, come!” A friendly voice chirped from over in one corner, and a man with rather bushy eyebrows stood there motioning for them to approach him. “My name is Rock Lee! I will be the head host for this evening. We’ve set aside this corner especially for your party tonight, sir,” he gushed and presented them with some very comfortable looking plush seating made of tufted silk velvet in the deepest midnight purple.

“This looks fine,” Fugaku nodded and slipped Rock Lee a generous tip as he invited his entourage to sit down with him around the tables. “Senju-sama and his group should be arriving shortly... may we please have a round of drinks to start things off?” The black haired lad nodded vehemently and turned make certain that their every demand was met that evening. 

Sasuke slid into one of the velvet seats behind one of the tables, feeling rather certain that he would sooner plant himself somewhere out of the way and somewhat shrouded in the shadows. He didn’t feel like mingling at all and his stomach still felt a little funny every time he looked at Itachi... every time he looked at the bandage on his right hand... every time looked at how perfect he was, and the way he seemed to shimmer like some precious jewel in the soft lighting of the host club. Itachi remained standing as did Madara, but Fugaku slipped into a rather luxurious armchair nearby which swiveled and reclined. 

Sasuke fumbled with a package of matches on the table that were embossed with the club’s logo, and tried to look as nonchalant as he could in spite of the fact that he was feeling uptight as much as he was trying to feel otherwise. He was beyond thankful when a host showed up with a tray of iced beverages for their enjoyment, and he immediately took the glass in his hands and scooted it closer to him, stirring the spirits with the dainty purple straw that was plunged amidst the crushed ice. 

He gazed into the room from the corner, slowly checking out the men mingling together from Uchiha Optics. They looked relaxed and urban and professional and Sasuke found himself envying them because they looked so at ease and he felt so... not.

“Drink up, son~” Sasuke looked up and saw his father eyeing him with a gleam. “If all goes as planned after tonight, you’ll never want for anything again.” The older man laughed graciously and seemed to be in a decidedly convivial mood... unlike Itachi, that was.

Itachi seemed more sullen than usual in spite of his bewitching appearance and managed to ignore Sasuke fully... hell, he was managing to remain entirely aloof in spite of what Sasuke knew to be true. Itachi was his Father’s golden child, and he could only figure that Fugaku had everything riding on Itachi’s ‘persuasiveness’ tonight. Maybe Itachi was just psyching himself out for that reason. Perhaps it had nothing to do with the two of them fucking last night, in fact Sasuke was only speculating, but in reality, for all he knew, Itachi didn’t even remember their indiscretions. 

Maybe he _was_ too drunk... too drunk to remember how unimaginably amazing it felt to be buried balls deep inside his baby brother. Maybe he didn’t remember the way they had touched each other... the way that Itachi had talked so filthily and seductively to him...

Sasuke was lost in his own wandering thoughts and he didn’t even notice when more people from Uchiha Optics showed up, or when a certain group of men entered the host club with Hashirama Senju and Obito Uchiha leading the way. He didn’t notice when his father rose to greet them warmly and invited them to have a seat as he ordered more drinks and hors d'oeuvres ... he didn’t notice that was, until Itachi’s voice droned loudly in his ear and a pair of slender fingers were snapping in close proximity to Sasuke’s nose... “Sasuke! Earth to Sasuke...”

Sasuke jumped in surprise. “Sorry Nii-san...!” He blinked a few times before realizing there was a young man now standing next to Itachi wearing dark glasses. He was about the same height as his brother but his hair was short and spiky yet the same midnight black hue. He was wearing an expensive looking suit and Sasuke couldn’t help but notice that half of his face looked strange. This must have been...

“Sasuke, I’d like to introduce you to our cousin, Obito Uchiha,”

The young man extended his hand to Sasuke who was already in the process of rising from his seat in order to greet the legendary cousin he had never met before. “I-I’m very pleased to meet you,” Sasuke nodded and forced a smile, trying desperately to keep his eyes on the one side of his cousin’s face that wasn’t extensively scarred. 

His hand felt consumed by Obito’s larger one but he did his best to give a firm handshake as his father had always taught him. 

“It’s my pleasure, Sasuke~” Obito’s voice had the same silkiness to it that Itachi’s had and Sasuke found himself, for the first time that whole day, being able to focus on something and someone else other than Itachi Uchiha. 

~ ~ ~

The night soared past and Itachi became more and more uneasy. No, uneasy wasn’t exactly the right word for what he was becoming. Irritated. Yes, irritated was a perfect description for how he was feeling by the time 11:00 p.m. rolled around. 

He had found a seat next to his Uncle Madara across the table from Sasuke who was sitting next to their cousin, Obito. At first, the way that Sasuke and Obito had hit it off seemed endearing to him, and his father was nothing short of ecstatic at the way they got on knowing that it was all the better to help seal the deal for them.

Itachi had spoken with Hashirama at length and had secured the merger just as Fugaku had expected of him. Obito would be scheduled for surgery as the first man to receive the new indestructible ‘Eternal-eye’ implanted into his eye socket. 

And with that, he would become the new corporate spokesperson for them. His beauty compounded with the irreparable scarring gave him a level of humanity that was certain to make them a household name. 

Itachi took another sip, eyeing his foolish little brother over the rim of his martini glass. His charcoal gray eyes narrowed as he lowered the drink. What exactly was Obito thinking? And moreover, how in the hell was Sasuke so damned enchanted with him? 

Itachi gritted his teeth together, causing the muscle in his jaw to flex angrily. It was all he could do not to slam his glass down on the table hard enough to break it into pieces. But he thought better of it. He had already let his temper get the best of him last night … with that fucking delicate ocular implant prototype … he couldn’t stop his mind from slowly, excruciatingly remembering the events that succeeded him breaking of the artificial eyeball. 

The way Sasuke had moaned out when he came... how tight and warm his ass was around his fingers and even moreso around his cock... the way he tasted... his mouth... his sex...

He was nudged unwillingly from his reverie by his Uncle Madara leaning in to whisper in his ear... “Looks like Obito has a little crush on Sasuke.”

Itachi very nearly growled his disapproval which took Madara aback a little and then tried to discreetly adjust his cock that had managed to get stiff from thinking about taking Sasuke last night. 

“My, my, is it just me or are you feeling a little possessive of your adorable baby brother?” Madara’s tone was mocking.

Itachi closed his eyes momentarily as he obviously tried to hold his cool. “Why must you always play the antagonist, Uncle Madara?” he replied blankly, not even granting the man eye contact. Mostly because he was just now refusing to take his eyes off his little brother and his cousin. Obito had made himself way too cozy with Sasuke for Itachi’s comfort. 

“Well,” Madara replied in a low voice as he reclined back in his chair a bit, taking in the show of jealousy, “from my perspective, your sexy little brother just managed to help score Uchiha Optics the biggest alliance in our history,” he chuckled with satisfaction. “Come Monday morning we’ll be on the front page of the Wall Street Journal...” he thought for a moment before taking another long drink from his glass, keeping a twinkling voyeuristic eye on Obito and Sasuke who seemed to be completely lost in their own world.

“Uchiha and Senju,” Itachi murmured. “What more could we possibly ask for...” his voice trailed off and he seemed lost in his own thoughts once again. 

~ ~ ~

“Good night Father, good night Uncle Madara...” Sasuke nodded to them as he ducked out of the limousine with his brother and they strode inside Itachi’s apartment building. 

Sasuke followed on Itachi’s heels as he pushed the button and waited for the elevator, checking his phone absentmindedly for messages as a way of avoiding looking at his baby brother. 

Sasuke felt a bit more at ease now as the elevator arrived and they stepped inside the softly lit compartment. He had made a new acquaintance that night in Obito and he was a little elated of the fact for more reasons that he was willing to admit. 

Aside from the way that Obito had been acutely kind to him and had spoken to him with a candor that he wasn’t accustomed to, he had noticed the way that Itachi had eyed them like a hawk, burning holes into Sasuke the whole evening when he wasn’t coordinating the financial arrangements with Hashirama Senju and their accounting boys. 

Uchihas were known for their superficiality and Itachi had _always_ managed to keep him at arm’s length... that was, until last night. And the more his mind raced back and forth between all the aspects of his dilemma, his face felt hot. Itachi had fucked him last night... and they had both loved it... of that much he was sure. Itachi had also completely ignored it all that day--that was until evening came and Sasuke was seated with another man who was giving him attention. Itachi had looked like he would have loved to stab Obito in the throat with a knife, Sasuke mused for a moment as the carrier lift headed for the top floor. Come to think of it, Itachi had looked a little angry when Madara had given him attention as well. 

With the light signaling the 5th floor illuminated and the elevator chiming softly, it was as if a light and a bell of revelation went off at that very moment in Sasuke’s head as well. 

~ ~ ~

“You should turn in,” Itachi’s voice carried with it an unspoken warning. 

“But I’m not tired at all, Nii-san,” Sasuke complained. 

“It’s been a long night,” Itachi retorted as they stood in the dimly lit kitchen and Sasuke watched as his older brother changed out his bandage on his hand. 

Sasuke stood on the side of the preparation island in the kitchen nearby to his brother feeling a little uncomfortable at that particular moment because he wanted to engage Itachi in conversation and he was irritated that Itachi wanted only to sweep him away, insisting that he go to bed, like he was some sort of *child* or something. 

It seemed that Itachi’s mind was clicking around as Sasuke watched him with interest. “What about the paper you were supposed to be writing...” his voice melded into a hiss as he treated the lacerations with antiseptic that apparently stung. He still wasn’t really making eye contact with his little brother, and that part was really getting under Sasuke’s skin.

“Well you know, with my laptop getting broken...” he began.

“Fuck...” Itachi grimaced, and Sasuke wasn’t sure if it was from the medicine in the cut or if it was from his remembrance that the rather expensive computer he had bought him to use at college was ruined. 

“We’ll have to get you another one...” Itachi murmured, not planning to make any plans just then for taking a shopping trip to the electronics store.

“Oh. Yeah. About that...” Sasuke’s voice sounded somewhere between excited and embarrassed, and it promptly caught Itachi’s attention and suddenly for the first time in the whole evening, they were staring eye to eye, Itachi’s features drawn together in a question mark. Sasuke went on. “Obito offered to help me get a new one... apparently he knows a guy who works for Apple©...” 

Itachi sighed heavily. “I’m sure he does.” 

Sasuke couldn’t overlook the distasteful look that had grown on Itachi’s face. 

“What’s that supposed to mean, Nii-san?”

“...it’s nothing.”

Sasuke suddenly felt a warm boldness welling up inside of him since he had his brother’s full attention now. “Itachi...” he started, and realized how serious his voice sounded. In his own ears it sounded as if he were about to give Itachi some profoundly bad news.

Itachi's eyebrows lifted slightly in question and Sasuke could feel his own pulse quicken as his brain rushed with adrenaline. "About last night..."

Itachi's mouth was like quicksilver. "Otouto. I was ... very drunk... And I should have apologized to you earlier." Itachi continued speaking and caring for his wound. His jaws clenched and he exhaled a long deliberate breath. "Sasuke... I'm not sure what I was thinking. I was horny... And you were willing..."

Sasuke felt his heart rise up in his throat. He felt the tears bitterly sting at his eyes. Part of him wanted to yell at Itachi and scream at him for being a huge jerk punch him right in the eye... and half of him wanted his brother to embrace him once more and carry him to his bedroom and make love to him like he had the night before. 

Sasuke crossed his arms, shrinking away slightly from Itachi’s view. “You fucking bastard...” his voice was shaking lightly. 

Itachi’s eyes widened and then narrowed in anger. “Come on, Sasuke... what did you think?! Did you think we were going to dive headlong into an incestuous relationship?!”

Sasuke could feel his whole body shaking now, the tears threatened hot and wet in his eyes harder than ever. His mind mentally whispered. _Don’t do it. Don’t do this... keep your cool._ But it was really futile. “I don’t know!” he screamed, letting his emotions finally get the best of him. 

“Well we’re NOT!” Itachi thundered. “We’re going to pretend like it NEVER happened! Do you understand me!?” 

Sasuke’s shoulders shook and he felt lost and undone. He needed Itachi now more than ever to hold him and tell him that everything was okay, but Itachi seemed far from him--farther than he ever had been.

Sasuke caught his breath and forced himself to keep from yelling this time. “No, I don’t understand you, _Itachi_ ,” his voice broke into a sob, “I don’t understand you _at all_.” 

And with that, he yanked his coat from the barstool and turned on his heel. Momentarily he thought he would go lock himself up in his room and sulk, but truthfully, this was not the time for that. Desperate times called for desperate measures. 

He strode quickly toward the front door of the apartment, and flung it open. Itachi was following him, he could hear his footsteps behind him. He hurried out the door, refusing to look back, refusing to let his brother catch him. He slammed it hard behind him just as he heard Itachi’s voice demanding him, “Sasuke! Get back here!” 

But Sasuke had no intention of coming back.


	4. Chapter 4

“Goddammit Sasuke!” Itachi’s voice thundered down the hallway but the younger Uchiha had already managed onto the elevator thanking the heavens above that he was lucky enough for it to still be on their floor and he was able to get on without waiting. 

Roughly and rapidly, he clicked the ‘down’ button and was only able to release the breath that he had been holding once the elevator began its downward descent. His heart pounded like a hammer in his chest and tears had began to stream down his cheeks once again. 

_‘We’re going to pretend like it never happened...’_

His brother’s biting words rang true in his ears and made his heart feel as if it would actually seize up in his chest. _How could Itachi be such an asshole?_ He closed his eyes tightly, clutching at his heart as he turned, placing his forearm against the cool steel wall of the elevator, resting his forehead on it as the tears ran heavily and dripped to the floor in large droplets.

As the elevator car finally came to a level stop and the floor marked ‘L’ for Lobby lit up, he wiped up his face as best he could, sniffling pathetically as he exited the elevator. He had no idea where he was going or what he was going to do, but one thing he knew for certain: he had to get a good distance between himself and his brother. 

He stepped out into the driving rain, began to shiver. He had left without a coat other than his suit coat, and those weren’t meant for keeping warm. He sighed out loud and cursed Itachi under his breath for making his life this miserable. 

He headed down the sidewalk, ducking his head slightly to keep the needles of cold rain from pelting his face with such velocity, his hair in turn getting more soaked and it wasn’t long before it flattened around his face in a wet mess. Long black tendrils clung to his pale cheeks, and he was glad of it, because even at such an ungodly hour, it was not an impossibility to see someone he knew walking down the street where his brother’s apartment building stood; and the very last thing in the world he needed right then was for someone to ask him why he was crying. 

As he hurried down the street, knowing there was an all-night eatery just up ahead and down the next avenue, his mind flashed back to another time. It was a warm spring day just a few months ago. The day he had graduated from high school and the sky was clear and the sun shone bright in the blue Konoha sky. He joined with his classmates in tossing his cap into the air beneath the watchful and smiling eyes of his mother, his father, his uncle Madara, and … Itachi. He exhaled and gnawed at the inside of his mouth. How could someone so perfect as Itachi have done something like this to him? 

He came to a crossing, and though the street was deserted, he found himself stopping at the crosswalk, admiring the way the streetlights and the store windows shimmered softly against the gentle downpour, completely unaware of his plight. He pushed the wet hair from his eyes and closed them momentarily. Fuck if he knew what he would do now. It was far too early to return to his brother’s apartment. 

Upon wiping the water from his eyes, he looked down the street and to the other direction, and spotted the all-night coffee shop where he and Naruto often went to study when Itachi was busy, or when they just wanted to be out and feel like real adults. 

He headed in the direction of it, wishing like hell he had remembered to grab an umbrella in the foyer of the building before dashing out into the night like a loose cannon. 

His rather expensive dress shoes splashed through the standing water and it washed up on his feet and got his socks wet, but he tried his best not to pay attention to it because it only made him angrier at Itachi... and at himself. 

When he finally made it down to the coffee shop, he pushed open the door, which gave way into a warm, bright and very homelike atmosphere. The heavy aroma of freshly ground coffee beans assaulted his senses and he felt that from the look the hostess was giving him, he really should have offered an apology for stepping into the establishment dripping like a drenched puppy, but instead he eyed her smugly and asked for ‘an out of the way booth please’.

She took a menu in her hand and requested that he follow her toward the back. He left a darkened trail on the carpet from the front door all the way to the back where he finally sat down alone in a booth in the rear corner. 

“Coffee... please,” Sasuke pushed the menu back into the woman’s hand without giving it a second look. He couldn’t think of ordering fanciful coffees just then, and he caught her before she had time to offer him any cream, sugar, nutmeg, cinnamon, etc. “...Black is fine.”

The woman nodded and without offering a smile of reassurance, turned on her heel to appease his bland tastes. 

~ ~ ~

“Were you asleep?”

His voice felt gravelly to him and he hoped to god he wasn’t going to be sick from all of this cold and unnecessary wetness.

The voice on the other end was quiet for a moment, and then he heard what sounded like things being knocked around and covers being rumpled. “Sasuke?”

Naruto didn’t hide the surprise in his voice. “Sasuke are you okay?!”

It was obvious late night calls like this weren’t something commonplace between the two of them. “Yeah... can you come meet me?”

“Uhhh... yeah... yeah sure... just let me get dressed... _where the fuck are you man_?” 

“At the coffee shop, on Seventh Avenue.”

“ _What the fuck, Sasuke_?”

“I’ll explain when you get here okay?” he couldn’t hide the weariness in his voice anymore. 

“Alright. Sit tight. I’ll be right there,” Naruto hung up before Sasuke could tell him to please hurry, but he was ninety percent sure that the blonde would hurry because proceeding with caution just wasn’t in Naruto’s nature.

His black coffee arrived and he thought about just how miserable he was as he took the first sip and realized how hot it felt against his throat going down. He was chilled to the bone and the weather wasn’t the only reason. 

 

Naruto arrived a few minutes later wearing a bright orange hoodie and an old faded looking pair of blue jeans--the kind that you loved to wear because they were so comfortable. 

“Hey Sasuke!” he whispered loudly as he slid into the seat opposite the soaked raven-haired mess. “Looks like you forgot your umbrella!” he chuckled good-naturedly.

Sasuke scowled. “Hey to you too, Captain Obvious...” he murmured before taking another steaming sip of his coffee. 

The waitress appeared without warning next to their table and topped off Sasuke’s cup. “Can I get you anything, sir?” she eyed Naruto and placed the coffee pot on the edge of the table, as she reached into her apron pocket fumbling for the order pad. 

“I’ll just have some toast... aaaand two eggs,” Naruto shot a glance at Sasuke who seemed completely lost in thought and not really paying attention at all to what he was ordering. 

“How would you like your eggs?” she sighed, raising her brow to look out the plate glass window into the rain-twinkling street as a particularly large flash of lightning had just illuminated the restaurant. 

“Uhhhh... scrambled, please miss...” Naruto replied, and jerked slightly in his seat as a large clap of thunder rumbled loud enough to rattle the glass beside them. 

“A beverage, sir?”

“Just orange juice,” Naruto turned his face and smiled brightly at the waitress. 

Sasuke once again didn’t seem to notice.

And with that, the waitress was gone.

“So what gives?” Naruto wasn’t going to wait for Sasuke to spill his beans. He would drag it out of him if he had to.

Sasuke closed his eyes and shook his head as he took another drink of the strong black coffee. “I don’t even know where to start...” he finally sighed and sat the cup down, realizing he’d been holding it with both hands like a homeless person would hold a cup of soup.

Naruto reclined in the seat and fiddled with the knots of his drawstring, looking at Sasuke with an expression somewhere between concern and amusement. “Well how about telling me why you look like a drenched puppy that somehow managed to be dressed in a 150,000 yen suit...” his tone was incredulous. 

“Itachi and I had a fight...” Sasuke began, but by the time he had finished explaining to Naruto exactly why they were fighting in the first place, the blonde had consumed his plate of food and was beginning his own third cup of coffee. 

“This is … _fucking_... unbelievable,” was all the wide-eyed Naruto could manage to gasp after Sasuke finally finished up to the point of how he had actually gotten to the diner without an umbrella after midnight. 

Sasuke nodded. Surely Naruto would take his side in the whole thing. He _was_ in the right, after all. 

“This is precisely why I won’t drink! It only makes for more problems the morning after!” Naruto was nibbling on a toothpick and shaking his head. 

“Well he wasn’t _that_ drunk!” Sasuke proclaimed once more. “He knew _exactly_ what he was doing, and I’ll be goddamned if I will ‘ever’ believe any different.”

“Come on, Sasuke...” Naruto’s voice, though low, carried a partially pleading tone. “Everybody knows Itachi thinks the world of you. He would kill for you, man! To think that this all happened, well it’s just awful, but maybe you should try to forgive him and see things from his point of view? Hell even the most perfect people make mistakes...” 

Naruto’s eyes were bright and the color of the water on the sea coast where he and Itachi used to play as kids. Sasuke studied him for a moment and then let out a resounding, “Tch...”

Naruto rose from his seat and dropped a few bills on the table. “Come on, you can spend the night at my place; I’m sure things will seem much brighter in the morning...”

~~~

Itachi returned to his apartment feeling more defeated at that moment than he had _ever_ felt in his life. He let the heavy door slam shut behind him and slumped against the cold wood, sliding downward until his backside hit the granite of the entry hall floor. 

He released a sigh, heavy-laden with regret. “I’m so sorry Sasuke...” he whispered into the empty apartment. He closed his eyes only aiming to rest his weary mind for a few moments but when he awoke another dreary gray dawn greeted him through the wall of windows that lined the living room. 

~~~

They day turned out cooler than the days prior and Sasuke felt freezing cold when he stepped out of Naruto’s apartment and headed for home. He hoped beyond hope that Itachi would already have left for work, but regardless, he was going to play things intensely cool with his older brother. He had made up his mind.

He sighed with relief when he realized that the black luxury sedan that Itachi drove was not parked in its usual spot. On the way up the elevator, Sasuke felt his phone vibrating softly in his pocket. 

He pulled it from his pocket and realized that it was a number which looked vaguely familiar, but he really couldn’t place it. He swiped his finger and answered, with a rather unwelcoming sounding, “Hello?” 

“Sasuke Uchiha?” the voice on the other end of the line had a low timbre not unlike Itachi’s. 

“...Speaking.” 

“Sasuke, it’s Obito…” 

“Hey, Obito!” Sasuke immediately forced his voice to sound much more enthusiastic than it would have. 

“How are things?” Obito’s voice ran over his cheek like black silk pouring through the tiny receiver in the cell phone. 

“Fine, thanks. How are you?” Sasuke had now mindlessly made his way into the apartment, noticing that everything was tidy as always. He had meandered down the hallway and into his bedroom where he began to empty out his pockets on his bed. 

Obito went on thanking Sasuke for such a pleasant evening last night (as if he had been the one responsible for it), and as the raven-haired teenager peeled off his damp suit trying desperately to maintain the slender phone between his shoulder and ear, he began to realize exactly why Itachi was so angry about Obito’s interest in him.

 _Obito was inviting him to come spend the weekend with him on the coast in their beach house_ , and Sasuke was fairly certain that Itachi would suffer a nuclear meltdown if he accepted the invitation. 

“I think that sounds like a perfect weekend…” Sasuke murmured as he tugged his pants off and sat down on the edge of his bed. A glimmer of a mischievous smile began to tug at one corner of his usually downturned lips as he held the phone to his ear now, making certain not to drop it. He eyed his pale body in the large mirror across the room on the dresser. “I haven’t been away from the books in over a month.”

“Then it’s settled,” Obito purred. “If it’s good with you, I’ll pick you up after you get out of class today?” 

“I’ll need to pack a few things, but you can pick me up out in front of Konoha Towers at four-thirty.” 

“See you then,” Sasuke could feel Obito’s smile in his voice and he couldn’t hide the rush of excitement that washed over him like a warm wave. 

He had just made a date with their cousin, whom it was obvious that Itachi was extremely jealous over.

~~~

Itachi puffed out his cheeks and released the air in a fretful manner. He tugged the pair of reading glasses off his beautiful face and tossed them carelessly onto the desk. The documents before him were starting to run together in a jumbled clusterfuck of Times New Roman. The initial papers for the merger between the Senju and Uchiha Corporations were on his desk, and in record time. The lawyers were definitely on their game on this business deal. But there was so much more swirling in his mind aside from the consolidation at hand...

He closed his eyes and leaned back in the black leather executive chair and his mind immediately went to Sasuke. A twinge gripped his heart and he felt himself actually wince. 

He hoped that things would have simmered down between the two of them that evening. Sasuke hadn’t came home the previous night after the blow up they’d had and Itachi hoped that his younger brother had taken some time to cool off and come to his senses. 

The bottom line was that Itachi had fucked up… royally. And he knew it. But underscoring that bottom line was that he really didn’t have a clue how to fix it. He had feelings for his brother that ran far deeper than they should, but he would be damned if he was going to let those feelings manifest themselves once more. 

But then again, he never expected that they would have ever materialized the way they did. He wanted to blame the damn whiskey for it, but even that sounded lame in his own mind now. He knew full well what he was doing when he carried Sasuke to his bed, laid him down and fucked him so shamelessly. 

He didn’t know how he was going to handle Sasuke from here on out, but one thing was for certain. He couldn’t let those things happen… Ever. Again.

~~~

“This is a bad bitch…” Sasuke murmured to Obito as he had finished throwing his overnight bag into the trunk and slid into the passenger seat next to his new-found- friend/cousin/possible-new-lover. Obito just grinned and pressed the accelerator of the sleek black sportscar and they sped off into the proverbial sunset making their way toward the coast.

The Uchiha summer house was nearly an hour away and he and Obito made small talk as they sped along the expressway toward the beach road cut-off. As much as he tried to avoid it, Sasuke’s mind kept wandering back to Itachi. The feeling in his heart that he got for his older brother was overwhelming and had to force himself to look away out the window, pretending to be enjoying the passing scenery when in fact there was a lump in his throat that just wouldn’t go down. 

Why couldn’t he just extinguish the memories of that night with Itachi from his mind; do as his wise older brother insisted and ‘pretend it had never happened...’ ?   
He sighed softly. It was a virtual impossibility. 

This whole idea he had for leaving for the weekend to get away from Itachi and his ulterior motive of making Itachi jealous seemed futile at best now that he was away from the apartment. Away with Obito… Away from the warmth and safety of Itachi. 

“Do you like Beef Sukiyaki?” Obito chimed in softly, appearing to notice that something was amiss with Sasuke.

“Hai. I love anything grilled,” Sasuke nodded and finally turned to his cousin.

“Is everything okay?” Sasuke could see Obito’s eyebrows furrow behind the dark sunglasses he wore.

“Sure…” Sasuke offered weakly. 

“You’d tell me if it wasn’t, right?” Obito’s gentleness was disarming to the younger less experienced Uchiha. 

“Of course,” came Sasuke’s delayed answer. He hoped he was somewhat convincing. The last thing he wanted was to ruin this weekend over thoughts of Itachi. 

Itachi was a fucking asshole. Itachi had carried him to bed and fucked him so passionately it had made Sasuke see stars, and the very next day Itachi had chosen to flick him away like a piece of unwanted lint from one of his finely tailored suits. 

Sasuke bit the inside of his lip, nearly hard enough to bring blood. He would be damned if he would let Itachi’s memory undo his chance of having a good time this weekend. 

Obito motioned up ahead. It was the turn off to the Old Beach Road where mile after mile of craggy coastline gave way to one aristocratic manor home after another. There was quite a bit of distance from house to house--often a mile or more. The wealthy seemed to adore their space along their other ‘creature comforts’.

Sasuke noticed the digital clock in the fine leather-covered dashboard. It was nearly six in the evening. Itachi would be coming home soon. He would open that large exquisitely polished wood door and he would slip off his expensive leather shoes. He would pad across the cold teakwood floor of his apartment and the first thing he would notice would be the note on the stark white piece of paper written with black sharpie that Sasuke had left him…

 

‘Spending the weekend with Obito at the Uchiha Beach House… Don’t worry about me… I’ll be back Sunday evening… _Signed~ Sasuke’_

 

Itachi could feel the blood rush out of his face all at once as he read Sasuke’s casual words. He crumpled the paper in his hand and flung it across the kitchen, slamming his fist down on the granite countertop. “Motherfucking little…” Itachi’s words were lost in a slur of fury. 

He had two choices. 

One. He could sit at home mulling over all the things that he had done to cause this. Or, two. He could go retrieve his foolish little brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Itachi winced as his fist slammed against the hard granite surface. It was still sore from two nights ago. The night in particular when he had gotten drunk, crushed the glass ocular implant built by Uchiha Optics in his hand, and fucked his baby brother in such a way that he couldn’t place a time when he had experienced something so mind-blowingly delicious. 

Words weren’t really capable of describing the fury that was welling up inside him at that moment, and he vaguely tried to pinpoint just exactly who it was that he was mad at. Sasuke, of course. That went without saying. The little fucker that he _loved_ more than life itself had just slipped away to spend the weekend with their cousin. He hadn’t even bothered to asked Itachi if it was a good idea, much less given him a chance to say “Sasuke, please don’t go.” 

Obito? Undeniably, he was angry with Obito. How could the bastard be so arrogant? Inviting Sasuke away as if they had been close for ages!? Hell they had only met two nights ago. It was Itachi who knew Obito, after all, _and better than he cared to admit._

And then abruptly, there it was: The truth that Itachi had known all along, staring him in the face. It was his own mirror image in his mind, looking at him, no _mocking_ him with that fucking smug expression. Itachi was more enraged with _himself_ than with anyone else. 

_How had he let these things happen?_ And just how many times could he keep mulling over the act that he had committed and its consequences with Sasuke before he came to an acceptable conclusion? 

He hated himself for it. He hadn’t wanted to screw things up between them. They had been living in wonderful harmony since Sasuke had moved in with him just a few months prior. And now he had gone and destroyed it. He wanted Sasuke back… and he wanted things back the way they were before his lust had gotten the better of him.

But was that even possible now? He had absolutely no idea. He bit his lip angrily as he sat down on the barstool, sliding weary fingers into his dark silken hair, he bowed his head and gripped the strands at his scalp hard. He sighed heavily. He certainly didn’t have the all the answers, but one thing was sure… his insides felt like snakes twisting and writhing; he was literally physically sick over all that had happened. 

He picked up his phone and furiously dialed his foolish otouto’s cell phone number. He had no fucking clue what he would possibly say when or if he got him to answer, but he had to try something, because he was feeling completely undone on the inside. 

His brother’s telephone went directly to voice mail and in a fit of total rage, Itachi slammed his phone face down on the granite countertop, over and over again, imagining himself destroying the other half of Obito Uchiha’s face in the process. An intense shot of adrenaline rushed through his bloodstream and he hurled the small digital device with all that he had in him against the floor, shattering it into a million pieces. 

And there at the kitchen counter it was like a light abruptly illuminated Itachi Uchiha’s mind and all of the haze and confusion seemed to dissipate. Like an epiphany, the answer came to him and he grabbed his keys from the countertop. “Fuck this,” he muttered under his breath as he grabbed his coat and headed out the front door slamming it hard enough to wake the dead.

Sasuke belonged with him and him alone. _Never with anyone else._ And he would be damned if he was going to let him go without a fight. 

~ ~ ~

Obito pushed the heavy door open and Sasuke tossed his bags down with an unceremonial thunk on the aged wooden floor of the foyer. “I can’t believe that your family never brought you up here…” Obito mused, continuing with the small talk as he began to flip on some of the lights in the large old seaswept house.

Sasuke crossed his arms suddenly feeling like a foreigner in what should have been his own land. “I can’t either… but they always said Madara was hogging it up. I do remember one year that Father and Itachi came up to spend a few weeks during the summer when I was nine or ten…”

Obito smirked, shooting Sasuke a sidelong glance as he continued toward the back of the house where the wall of windows overlooked the sea. The younger Uchiha followed, keeping his arms covering his chest, though why he was feeling a little exposed and unsure of himself just then, he wasn’t really certain.

“Mhmmm,” was Obito’s cryptic answer. As if he knew exactly of the time that Sasuke was referring to.

Sasuke bit at the inside of his cheek as he took a seat on one of the barstools that were lined up along the kitchen island, suddenly relieved to feel something substantial between himself and his cousin. “Do you know about it?”

Obito laughed darkly, “ _Know about it?_ Are you kidding me? I was here with them... It was me, your brother Itachi, Uncle Fugaku, Uncle Madara, and our cousin Shisui. It was meant to be a family retreat for the ‘men’ of the family. My mother’s idea, but for some odd reason, no one considered little Sasuke to be included in that category…”

Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up and shifted his weight in his seat. 

Obito opened the refrigerator and began taking out food items, that Sasuke assumed was for their meal that evening. The older male continued, smiling at Sasuke as he did so. “Don’t worry babe, I think they would be hard-pressed not to include you if they decided to organize another one.”

Sasuke breathed out a small but nervous laugh at the way Obito referred to him as ‘babe’. He didn’t know if he was comfortable with such candid talk from this man, and he wondered if Obito had in his mind to move things a bit faster than he was truly okay with. 

Sure he had wanted to make Itachi jealous, but the more he put himself in Itachi’s shoes, the more unsettled he felt. He had left Itachi that note on the kitchen island and as of yet, he hadn’t even heard his phone ring as a response, which surprised him really. He at least expected a coolly hateful call from his brother that would drive him further into the arms of his cousin, but the silence was disturbing to him. 

He fished around in his pocket absentmindedly for his cell phone. “Is there some magical Uchiha fairy that keeps the vacation house cleaned and refrigerator fully stocked at any given time?” he snickered teasingly.

Obito crossed the kitchen to the wine rack and carefully chose a red wine that he obviously thought would complement their meal and returned to place it near Sasuke with a bright smile. 

Sasuke watched the way his scarred face crinkled, and felt a small twinge in his chest for the man whom he found extremely attractive in spite of the extensive scarring. It gave him a uniqueness and a distinct air of mystery Sasuke thought.

“Well, not exactly.” Obito fished a cork screw out of one of the drawers and began opening the wine as he eyed Sasuke carefully. “But let’s just say that when I want to get things done… I know how to get them done.” He winked at Sasuke with his good eye as he tugged the cork loose from the thin neck of the glass wine bottle with a soft *thwap* that echoed through the quiet kitchen. 

Sasuke smiled softly and pushed some black bangs carefully behind one ear, hoping desperately that his face wasn’t as red as the wine that was now being poured into a wine glass before him. “I-uh…” he cleared his throat wishing his heart would slow down a bit, “my phone is dead,” he finally announced quietly, as he picked up the fine crystal in his hand, looking his cousin in the eye now, thinking that he looked rather ethereal with the backdrop of the sunset against him, almost as if he were on fire. 

“To dead phones!” was Obito’s toast as he raised his glass and laughed softly. 

Sasuke clinked his glass together with his cousin and to a long sip of the sanguine drink, closing his eyes as he swallowed, and the only thing he could see when he closed his eyes was the beautiful familiar face of his only brother. 

~~~ 

Itachi’s white knuckles gripped the steering wheel of the black Lexus tightly, his expensive leather-clad foot made of lead against the accelerator. He pressed hard into the floor, pushing the luxury sport sedan at upwards of 160 km/hr. He flew down the expressway toward the beach road cut-off, trying his best to keep his mind as clear as he possibly could, but so many thoughts raced around in his brain. 

Sasuke’s face was at the forefront, in all of it’s clear complexioned beauty--but each time he thought of Sasuke’s face, he immediately remembered the way it had contorted in that sexy way each time he thrust into him, caught somewhere between pain and pleasure. 

The moment Sasuke’s face would fade from his mind, the face of his cousin, Obito would surface, but not the Obito of today, not the scarred older version of him. This was a fresh face, youthful and only seventeen years old. This Obito was lively with contagious laughter and a slender build, tanned from swimming in the ocean and incredibly attractive to Itachi who was only fifteen then. 

He felt his face growing hot at the thought of it all. How had they all wound up here like this? Everything coming full circle in its own very strange way. It was almost like fate in some weird way, if that was even a thing, and Itachi wasn’t even sure what he believed anymore, now that he had slept with Sasuke. 

He released the grip he had on the steering wheel and exhaled, in turn, allowing the accelerator pedal some relief from his foot. He pushed the power window button down and let the dark tint give way to salty sea misted memories. He breathed in and remembered~

“Itachi! Oh man look! It’s a sand dollar… completely in tact,” Obito ran down the sandy coastline toward the pale dark haired boy who sat just at water’s edge. Always more quiet than Obito, more reserved, a thinker, Itachi was skinnier then, slightly shorter than his cousin. “Let’s break it and get the doves out!”

Itachi turned and squinted up at his taller cousin, the sunlight blinding him until Obito moved in front of it, totally eclipsing the brightness, “Don’t break it…” he said softly. “Why would you do that?”

“Because it’s fun!? Duhhh,” Obito dropped to the sand beside the smaller teenaged boy.

“Don’t do it! Save it!” Itachi implored him holding out his hand to the other male who had now dropped onto his butt in the sand beside Itachi as the salt water lapped at their toes, sloshing gently over them before retreating back out.

“What do I get if I don’t break it? Hmmm?” Obito had closed the distance between their faces now so that he was eye to eye with Itachi, staring him down in a way that made Itachi slightly nervous. He held the pristine little sand dollar in the air beside his face, shifting his eyes from his cousin’s to mother nature’s perfection. 

Itachi bit his lip, his mind already imagining how much his little brother Sasuke would adore being able to add a perfect sand dollar to his rather small but very prized seashell collection at home. “I don’t know…” his dark gaze fell questioningly on the sand dollar and then traveled back to Obito. “What do you want?”

Obito appeared to be deeply in thought, raising his eyes toward the sky, he lifted a finger to tap gently at his chin as if trying desperately to think of something. “Oh, I don’t know,” his thoughtful look suddenly broke into a devilish smirk. “How about a kiss?”

Itachi felt the blood rise in his cheeks, raising a questioning finger toward his chest quietly stating the obvious. “A kiss… from me?”

“Haiiiii,” Obito hummed grinning widely.

“Right now?”

“No silly…”

“When then?” Itachi turned to look up and over his shoulder, back up toward the old seaswept vacation home atop the hill above them where his father, uncle and other cousin were likely relaxing on the deck overlooking the ocean, having chilled mixed drinks.

Obito thought a little more. “Tonight. After everyone is asleep.” 

Itachi was still thinking to himself, weighing out the possibilities in his mind. A kiss wasn’t really that big a deal, especially when it was just his cousin. And he would have that perfect little sand dollar in his possession to take back to his adorable baby brother when they went home that weekend. The thought warmed his heart distinctly. “Okay, it’s a deal.” Itachi offered his hand to Obito, being a man of his word of course, but he knew his father ‘shook’ on business dealings all the time as a way to underscore their validity.

That evening after dinner and baths, the boys turned in late. Madara and Fugaku had retired to the living room to enjoy more drinks and talk about Uchiha Optics, unaware of anything going on between the younger ones. 

 

Obito switched off the lamp and padded across the room, leaning over Shisui who had turned in earlier and was already snoozing peacefully. Itachi was already crawling into the full sized bed that he and Obito had been sharing since the start of the trip.

“Hey~” came the soft whisper from his cousin who was already back in front of their bed, his form silhouetted against the silvery moonlight that spilled over the room from the tall curtainless windows.

“Hmm?” 

“You didn’t forget about our deal, did you?” 

“No, but where is the sand dollar?” Itachi’s voice sounded unsure in the darkness. 

“It’s right here…” Obito fished the thing from the pocket of his shorts and laid it gently on the bedside table. 

“Alright,” Itachi rose up on his knees in the bed with the slightly older boy standing in front of him. “I guess we should get this over with.”

“Don’t act that way, Itachi-chaan,” Obito’s fingers had already found their way into Itachi’s hair, and were slowly dragging the little hairband out, when caused his long black tresses to spill down his back.

“Tch,” Itachi moved back pushing Obito away softly. “Just kiss me already. I’m tired and I want to go to sleep.” 

“Well I think we should lay down first,” Obito murmured reaching out to push the younger boy back slowly. “Have you ever kissed anyone before, Itachi?”

“No, have you?” Itachi felt his face growing hot but saw no reason to lie. 

“Wait, what?” Obito whispered apparently aghast by Itachi’s confession of chastity. 

“Well, what do you mean? Like kissed… a _girl_?” Itachi inquired softly, feeling incredulous at that moment. 

“Oooor, like a _guyyy_...” Obito murmured softly, settling in beside his cousin under the covers, rubbing up Itachi’s slender leg with one foot.

“Well… I’ve kissed Sasuke goodnight a million times…” Itachi offered with a hint of doubt in his voice, knowing that wasn’t what his cousin was referring to.

“Nope, not like that either,” Obito hummed. “Itachi, let me teach you some things you need to know for the future, okay?” The elder teen was far more coercive than Itachi gave him credit for, and he really couldn’t deny that the way Obito was touching him just then felt incredibly good. 

The older boy’s hands moved over his bare chest, and he found that Obito’s warm mouth against his didn’t feel altogether bad, nor did his tongue slowly sweeping across Itachi’s lower lip feel wrong at all. 

“Mmmm, you taste good, Itachi,” Obito hummed as he nuzzled along the younger boy’s jawline, moving down to his throat, licking and nipping at the skin there.

Itachi whined out softly. His head felt like it was spinning just then. He didn’t know it was possible to feel this way, especially not with one’s cousin. He couldn’t remember feeling aroused like this, not the time that he had found his father’s porn collection, not the time he had accidentally seen Kurenai take her top off while sunbathing next door. 

His young cock pressed against his shorts and Obito, who had already moved back to claim his whining mouth in a heated tongue-laced kiss, already had sought out his hardness and had began to massage it. 

“Hnnghh…” Itachi groaned, pressing himself into the touches more. “...fuck that feels good…” 

“Mmmmh, I know,” Obito purred, making sure that his own erection brushed against Itachi’s to show him that he was not alone in his arousal. 

“You’re hard too,” Itachi whispered almost accusingly, in order to feel good about being turned on with another boy much less that this boy was his cousin.

“Of course I am. Look how good this feels?” Obito’s voice was husky and had a tinge of need in it. “Let’s get naked…”

Itachi gasped softly but didn’t try to deny Obito the simple pleasure of what he knew would probably feel even more amazing… 

And it did. Their hot erections brushed together and Obito claimed them both together with long fingers laced about the twin lengths. Itachi bit his lip and shivered as his cousin worked their heated flesh together, getting both cocks slick with precum. 

Obito leaned in for another somehow sloppy and open-mouthed kiss and Itachi whimpered softly into the wet cavern as he writhed a little too deliciously for his own good beneath his cousin. “Itachi please let me fuck you,” the older boy breathed against Itachi’s ear, letting go of their twin erect cocks in favor of sliding his fingers lower down over smooth warm balls and pressed against the tiny bud of crinkled flesh. 

“What?!” Itachi tensed up, his voice quavering slightly with disbelief. 

“Yeah, I wanna fuck you tonight,” Obito hummed, the pad of his middle finger sliding teasingly back and forth over Itachi’s opening. “Itachi, you’re so pretty, I promise I’ll be easy on you.” 

Itachi’s mind swirled with confusion. “I’ve never…I…” 

Obito’s shushed Itachi’s doubtful lips with a slender finger against them. “Just get my finger wet… it feels really amazing, I promise, you’ll love it,” the older boy purred as he slid one finger into Itachi’s mouth and then a second while his precious cousin lubed up his fingers for him. 

“What if we get caught?” Itachi moaned softly as he felt the wetness of Obito’s finger graze over his opening and then press gently inside.

“We won’t… Shisui sleeps like the dead… spread your legs for me,” he coaxed the younger boy’s legs wide open, smiling in the darkness at how easily Itachi was submitting to him. 

“I didn’t want…” Itachi’s voice seemed faded as Obito pushed another finger deeply inside him. “I … only … wanted that sand dollar…. for Sasuke…” at the mention of his baby brother’s name, Obito swept his fingers against the magical bundle of nerves inside Itachi’s slight frame. Itachi saw stars and arched up off the bed as his orgasm erupted without warning, coating his young stomach. Inexperience got the best of him and he was at Obito’s mercy while all he could think about was his sweet little baby brother. 

Sasuke was the only thing he ever really cared about… ever really loved. 

 

~ ~ ~

Itachi sighed heavily, continuing his trek down the expressway, he was veering now onto the beach access road, and his heart fluttered in his chest knowing that he would be face to face with both his first sexual partner and his last momentarily. 

“Please don’t fuck him…” was the prayer on Itachi’s lips as he sped north, feeling his irritation grow inside him. 

 

~ ~ ~

Sasuke’s eyes traveled around the semi-darkened room where he would ‘theoretically’ be sleeping for tonight and noticed how the sun was sinking low on the horizon. 

His mind drifted to Itachi and he sighed softly wondering what his brother was doing just then. The low lights cast shadows over the large plush guest bed and toward the fireplace.

“We can light that in a bit, if you feel chilly,” Obito muttered softly. “But first, I’d like to try to remove that downtrodden look from your pretty face…” 

They had decided to take a moment while the food simmered on the stove to move Sasuke’s bags to the his room. But what happened next did so rather quickly. Obito had whisked Sasuke off his feet and laid him in the center of the grand and glorious mattress and loomed over his cousin with an unmistakable gleam in his normal eye. 

Sasuke flushed with embarrassment and excitement. He still wasn’t completely sure if he wanted this or not but he slid his arms around Obito’s waist, hoping to stall a bit, smirking slightly, “We are having dinner first, right?” 

The side of Obito’s face that wasn’t scarred perked up in an adorably devilish grin, “Hai, hai… Just a few more minutes and it will be ready… I would however, like to have an appetizer beforehand… if you’re alright with that.” His voice was a tantalizing whisper and he moved forward causing his mouth to collide against Sasuke’s. He ate at his mouth slowly and deliberately and in such a sensual way, the teenager could feel a pleasant warmth curling in his stomach, making its way downward to his crotch. 

His cousin was quite a bit larger than he was and probably slightly larger than Itachi… Itachi, there he was in his mind once again. He couldn’t shake the thoughts of his brother from his brain, but Obito seemed intensely absorbed in removing whatever was on Sasuke’s mind. He pinned his young cousin’s arms up over his head, not _too_ roughly but in a way that let Sasuke know he wanted to ravish him. 

And Sasuke forced himself to kiss back, trying desperately to mask the image of Itachi’s face and the memories of his brother’s thick cock buried inside him. He opened his mouth widely, hungrily he arched his body against the taller man’s in a very teasing manner. But no matter how hard he tried to stop thinking about Itachi, it just wasn’t happening. He screwed his eyes shut tightly, trying his best to stop imagining that it was Itachi’s mouth on his, and the weight of his brother’s body against him. 

Sure it was a grand idea to run out on his bastard brother and spend a wild weekend full of passionate sex with his newly acquainted cousin, but now he couldn’t shake the image of Itachi from his mind. 

Before he even began to second guess himself, he found his hands attempting to push Obito away from him. But try as he might, the more he tried to press the larger man in the other direction, the harder he held him in place. 

 

“Hn… not thinking of stopping, I hope,” it didn’t come out as a question. Obito’s voice was darker than normal and he had now pinned Sasuke’s arms over his head in all seriousness. Sasuke looked up at him, the lust in his eyes now eclipsing into fear and uncertainty.

“I.. I’m not ready…” his voice was barely a whisper as he struggled against Obito’s advances. 

“You certainly seem ready down here,” Obito brushed his own erection against Sasuke’s.

“No, please I don’t think this is a good idea,” he stammered and tried to wriggle away but was caught in Obito’s clutches.

“Sasukeee,” Obito purred into his cousin’s ear, nuzzling into the dark tresses as he slowly began to suck lovingly at the younger male’s throat. “Don’t deny me your sexy body… I’ve wanted you since the instant I saw you…” he bit down on Sasuke’s collarbone drawing a delicious moan from the smaller raven.

Sasuke couldn’t stifle the guilt that was racking his body. While his mind screamed _Please stop! Do anything, but by all means don’t let him fuck you!_ Sasuke was writhing under Obito and it only seemed to make the older man hotter and hornier. 

“Let me fuck you, Sasuke,” the words sounded so dirty, so tantalizing and so right yet so wrong! Sasuke couldn’t get his bearings together by any means and his mind was racing away along with his pulse and his inhibitions.

“Nnnh…” Sasuke finally nodded and forced his face to the side in order to hide the tears that welled up and stung his eyes. His body wanted this, and badly. But his heart did not. 

Obito moved down his litheness, seemingly not noticing the younger teen’s inward struggle. “You’ve got such a nice body…” Obito groaned and before Sasuke knew what was happening, Obito grasped both sides of his button down shirt and ripped it wide open, revealing the expanse of pale skin, taut and trembling already whether it was from anxiety or desire, Obito seemed to care less and went straight for one of Sasuke’s sensitive pink nipples, biting and tonguing it as he palmed at his cousin’s crotch. 

Obito was good with his hands, drawing Sasuke’s wilting erection back to full mast, but Sasuke continued with his semi-sincere defense. He choked the words out as Obito deftly unfastened his jeans and opened them wide, as he handled Sasuke’s cock and fondled him slowly, all the while keeping him pinned with his strong right hand. “I… I love Itachi…” _there he said it_. Maybe now Obito would stop and want to discuss this first, but his words seemed to fall on ridiculously deaf ears. 

“Mmmh… I love Itachi too…what’s not to love?” he hummed as he moved down to take Sasuke’s swollen pinkish member into his mouth, suckling on the head seductively. He had finally released Sasuke’s hands now, and now was the chance for Sasuke to make full use of his limbs and push the man off of him for real now, but for some baffling reason he did not make the attempt. 

Maybe it was because there was a gorgeous man atop him right then, moving against him and making sweet love to him, and who genuinely seemed to desire him. And in spite of the fact that he loved Itachi, Itachi had rejected him in the cruelest possible way.

“I-I don’t… nghh… think you understand me…” he tried once more at another seemingly futile attempt to reason with the older man. Obito seemed unconcerned and began slowly deepthroating him while working to tug the denim fabric down and over his hips.

Sasuke clutched the fabric of the bed coverings and bit his lip roughly, his hips bucking gently of their own accord, wanting to feel more of the inside of Obito’s mouth. “I’m in love… with Itachi,” he moaned as deeply as his cousin’s tongue suckled at his cock, humming as if in affirmation to Sasuke’s brave confession. 

Obito now had Sasuke’s jeans down around mid thigh and his fingers were working slowly backward down around his taint, prodding slowly as he continued to work his cock deeply into his throat making his way toward the prize. 

Sasuke heard the sound like a door being opened. He knew he hadn’t imagined it at all, but perhaps the wind had blown the front door open; maybe he hadn’t shut it well. 

Obito didn’t seem to hear a thing, but his own slurping and suckling sounds on Sasuke’s dick. And yet Sasuke stilled himself, trying to listen for something that he knew, was in fact there. Before he could mutter the words, _someone’s coming_ the door to the guest bedroom flew open with enough force to slam it into the opposing wall, and a figure stood darkly in the doorway. 

“Get the fuck off him before I murder you.” 

The menacing voice that filled the bedroom was none other than his very own brother, Itachi.


End file.
